


No Route To Guide You

by ElJackinton



Series: Sea of Spheres [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, Illustrated, Low Fantasy, Mentorship, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElJackinton/pseuds/ElJackinton
Summary: This is an original story set in the fantasy world of the Sea of Spheres, where small planetoids hang in a breathable sky, whose denizens travel via sky ship. The story takes inspiration from all fields and genres, but you'll notice in particular elements drawn from Planescape, Warhammer Fantasy, Judge Dredd and The Wire.In the city of Icon, centre of the skybound Sea of Spheres, Eva Reinheart is struggling to get by. As a Horn she has lived a life being dismissed by the city's administration and brutalised by the Waykeepers, Icon's ruthless law enforcers. Seeking a better life working for the Justices, Icon's detectives and investigators, she falls under the tutelage of the unpopular Justice Leo Gunter.On her first case, what appears to be a simple break-in reveals a scheme that stretches far beyond the city's borders, and Eva discovers that the civilisation she was born into is far more corrupt and unjust than even she had ever suspected.Updates Friday
Series: Sea of Spheres [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021137





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Windlass (twitter.com/MusketAnna/), who not only did the artwork but was also instrumental in forming the direction of the story and the themes I wanted to explore. They really helped me bring this world to life.

Sea of Spheres

No Route to Guide You

By Jack Harvey

Part One

In a crack, between the weaves of Infinity, sits a membrane between dimensions. Within that membrane lies a sea. This is no sea of water, however, but of air and sky. Within this sea hang Spheres. Little islands and nations, whose denizens travel via robust airships and winged bests hunt between the clouds.

At the centre of this sea hangs the City of Icon. Icon is a sprawling, snowflake-shaped collection of citadels and spires. It governs the greater authority of the Sea of Spheres, and guards the gateways that pass between the membrane and the rest of Infinity.

Our story begins in the merchant's district, and in that merchant's district stands a warehouse, and in that warehouse sleeps a girl.

****

Eva Reinheart rubbed her eyes. A crack of light was shining through the gaps between the warped wooden planks of the warehouse wall. She was feeling far older than a nineteen year old should, but sleeping on a bed of sawdust every night wasn't doing much for her youth.

She sat up, and a sharp pain ran through here head as her horns collided with the wooden support above her. She rubbed them in an effort to sooth the pain.

She looked down from her makeshift bed and saw movement. It appeared as though a few other Horns had decided to bunk down in the warehouse for the night too. Eva sighed, resigned to the fact that she would have to abandon her chosen sleeping spot. Merchants tend to look the other way when it is just one Horn seeking shelter, but when more start to gather that's when they get irritable.

When people get irritable they call the Waykeepers.

Eva sighed and grabbed the clothes from under her makeshift pillow. She would have to get dressed out of sight too. Not a lot of Horns were sympathetic to those in Eva's line of work.

She dropped down the ladder and washed the green skin of her face in the nearby water basin, doing the best she could to make sure she looked clean and well. The last thing she wanted was her superiors taking issue with her hygene. She would take a shower and breakfast, thank the city, at work.

Eva made herself scarce from the warehouse before any of the horns started making conversation. In an alleyway she quickly got dressed into her grey fatigues, and pulled on the tight leather boots. Light was now beaming through the bramble of spires above her. She'd have to be early if she wanted the best of what the canteen had to offer, but fortunately the station house was on the edge of the Merchant's District, and not too far away at all.

****

Fully showered and hair combed, Eva sat in the quiet canteen, dipping a stiff piece of unbuttered bread into a greasy stew of undisclosed meat and vegetables. It was next to nothing as far as breakfasts go, but more than welcome to someone such as Eva, who could barely afford three meals a day otherwise.

She looked around the room. There were only two other Justices in at this hour, and she was the only novice. They seemed to pay her no attention, but she kept her head down anyway, feeling self-conscious.

Eva used her bread to wipe up the last of the oily brown gravy at the bottom of her bowl, unable to resist shamelessly licked her lips. She had to get her pleasures where she could find them. Moments later a crowd of Justices began streaming through the door, gossiping about the day's news and complaining about the quality of the canteen food before they'd even been served it.

The work day had begun in earnest. Eva picked up her bowl and dropped it off near the kitchen.

****

Novice Justices were not allocated their own desks until they fully graduated and were granted their own longcoat, which served as a symbol of their rank. Instead Eva had been instructed to await her assignment in the main meeting room.

Rather than sit on her own, however, she decided to wander the station and it's corridors. The grim banality of the station interior did little for her anxiety, however. The stark white paint on it's walls seemed to be peeling everywhere she went.

Eventually she decided to sit down on the desk of a retired Justice that had not yet been given a replacement.

"Hey Eva," said a golden haired and androgynous Elf, who also wore the fatigues of a novice Justice.

"Hey Basha," she replied, in her groggy and gravely morning voice.

As Eva understood it, Basha came from a well-to-do elven family but some disagreement had led them to strike out on their own, eventually enlisting as a novice like her. Eva never felt it appropriate to probe Basha on their past, but they were probably the closest thing Eva had to a friend amongst the novices.

Basha turned and glanced at the meeting room. "What're you doing over here?" they asked in a voice far too angelic for the grubbiness of the merchant's quarter.

"Felt like stretching my legs," Eva said, which was partially true, stiff as they were from the previous night's poor bedding.

"More like resting your arse," Basha said. "I'm serious. You'll get in trouble if you're not right and on time."

"Pfft," Eva blew. "And miss what? They've hammered the theory into us enough already. Theory-theory-theory." She looked around the room. More Justices had finished their breakfast, either in the canteen or elsewhere, and were each making their way to their desks.

"I don't know if there's anything else to learn on theory," Eva continued. "But sitting here people watching at least gives me a better idea of what being a Justice is really all about."

Eva continued scanning over the desks. The Market District's station was, like the city of Icon itself, very cosmopolitan. Amongst those who wore the long coats were Humans, Elves, Halflings and Dwarves. There were also two Centaurs, but they had their own office space near the back of building to accommodate their size.

Eva was the only Horn amongst them, however.

"Well it sounds as though someone is eager for their assessment," Basha said. "I always got the impression this was all just a pay-cheque to you."

Eva looked at Basha and frowned. For a moment she considered scolding her colleague for making such assumptions, but then noted that she rarely spoke about the job with fondness.

"Yeah, well, I've still got self respect," Eva said wearily. "Besides, I don't want to give the fucking Waykeepers another reason to look at me as just another lazy Horn sponging off the city."

Suddenly there were sounds of raised voices coming from the other side of the room.

"I said, excuse me!" shouted a human Justice, who was notable for his thick sideburns that contrasted with his receding hairline.

"Calm down," said another, younger Justice, seemingly trying to diffuse the situation. "You want me to get you some coffee? Or maybe something a little stronger?"

For a moment it looked as though the older Justice was going to blow his top. His fists were balled, and his teeth were gritted.

A second later the man simply pushed his way past the other Justice and strode across the room. Eva could hear slight laughs coming from a few justices he passed.

The man sat down a few desks up from Eva and Basha.

"So, did you hear the news?" Basha asked, apparently giving no further thought to what they had just witnessed.

Eva, of course, could barely afford to live, never mind buy a newspaper. "What news?" she asked.

"Lord Protector Clavius," they said. "He's going to bring a motion to the Council of Speakers to deregulate the Market District. Open it up to private enterprise."

Eva's jaw dropped. "Non-union?"

Basha nodded.

Eva was shocked. As poor and insignificant as she was, even she knew that the city of Icon prided itself on it's commitment to the union system. Every worker, by law, within the city's sphere of influence had to be a registered union member. In many lines of work the industry and the union were practically one and the same, as it was with the Justices, of which the six toothed cog that Eva wore as a belt buckle was proof of her membership.

Eva knew the unions weren't perfect, but it was things like the Justice Union that ensured she got to enjoy food in her stomach from the station canteen. Her life would be far worse without the protections it guaranteed.

"Surely the Council of Speakers would would never approve it?" Eva said septically.

"Maybe," replied Basha. "But the people are getting tired of the way things are. That's how Clavius got elected in the first place. Remember when people used to say we'd never see a non-union affiliated Lord Protector?"

Eva swallowed. As a Horn, she wasn't exactly well liked amongst the city's populace to begin with, but anti-union sentiment and anti-Horn discrimination often went hand in hand. She shivered at thought of what Clavius' proposal might result in.

Eva wanted to change the subject quickly. She looked over to the Justice from earlier. He sat at his desk, frowning.

"What's his story?" Eva asked.

"Leo Gunter?" replied Basha. "It's a long one that's for sure."

Eva glanced over to the meeting room. There was no sign of their tutors for the moment. "We've got time," she said.

Basha folded their arms and hopped up onto the desk next to Eva. Then they leaned in close and lowered their voice. "They say he’s been here nearly two decades. Never been promoted, even though he's solved more cases than anyone can count."

"Never promoted?" Eva asked curiously. "Why?"

"He's a bit of a loner. Doesn't work well with others, apparently," Basha said, before looking around to make sure nobody was listening. "Some of the Justices say he's an alcoholic, but I think that's just them being cruel. If he is on the sauce he's as miserable sober as he is drunk I can tell you that much."

Eva peered back over at this Leo Gunter. He had a long face, sharp jaw, bushy sideburns. He was probably in his mid-forties but he seemed older. He looked exactly like the kind of person that would find a way to look down his nose at someone twice his size.

Basha noticed that Eva was staring. "So Eva... It'll be our evaluation soon. Given any thought to who you want doing your assessment?"

"Reinheart! Galdenhad!" came a shout from over by the meeting room. It was their tutor, the hairless Dwarf Rodram Dotridge. "You having fun over there.?"

They both sighed and got to their feet.

Basha leaned towards her. "Let me take the blame, they'll go easy on me because... well, you know?"

"Thanks Basha," Eva said, as she begun her march over to the meeting room, yet she stared back, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the enigma of Leo Gunter.

****

After a day's worth of theory, going over a Justice's rights and restrictions when it came to searching property and possessions, Eva's head was frazzled. She'd stopped paying attention hours ago.

Rodram stood, arms folded at the front of the class, as his novices began to twitch and kick at their desk.

The grumpy dwarf sighed. "Alright," he said. "We'll call that a day I think."

Suddenly the limp and half asleep class started bustling to life now that the all clear to leave had been given.

Rodram sighed again. "Alright I know you're all enthusiastic to go home," he shouted over the crowd. "But there's something I need to announce before you all go."

Unlike the other members of the class, Eva was less than eager to go home, not least because she didn't have a home to go to. She considered a moment seeing if some of her acquaintances in the Horn community were willing to shelter her for the night, but her decision to join the Justices had not made her popular amongst old friends. She didn't really want to have that conversation again.

No, best to hang around the station till nightfall. Watching some of the Justices at work could only help her chances with the evaluation, and the canteen was always open to cover those on night duty. A hot meal would be guaranteed if she stayed.

"Right," Rodram said, concluding that getting only half the room's attention would have to do. "We've just had word down from on high. The council are wanting more Justices on full duty in time for this year's by-election. Obviously the council want to make it look as though they're taking the city's security seriously. With that in mind, we're bringing your evaluations forward."

Suddenly the class went quiet.

"Now we know this isn't ideal for anyone, least of all us full Justices," he said. "But start thinking about who you want for your mentorship, because you'll have to make a decision by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" whined a voice from the front of the room.

"Tomorrow!" Rodram stated back. "Now I know a lot of you will instinctively decide to choose me, but please be aware that I can only mentor one of you. Last thing we want is to pull some kind of lottery to see who gets who."

Eva smiled and leaned to Basha. "Rodram has a high opinion of himself," she said. "We're all sick at the sight of him."

"I dunno," Basha said. "He's the Justice we're most familiar with. You know what you get with Rodram."

The Dwarf picked up his papers. "With that out of the way, feel free to have a pleasant evening," he called.

The room began to empty itself of novices. Eva wondered what it was like to have a life to go home to once work was finished.

"You okay Eva?" Basha asked, noticing that Eva was still in her seat.

"I'm going to stay for a bit," she replied coyly. "Maybe ask around some of the Justices and see who'd be interested in doing my assessment."

Basha nodded and smiled, then silently made their way to leave.

Eva spent the next few hours hanging around the archives, going over old cases to see if something could be gleaned from how they were worked. She gathered up a bunch of files, got the clerk to sign them off, and then set up on the empty desk to read through them.

A few hours later, her stomach was beginning to rumble, and she decided it was probably time to hit the canteen.

Before she had the chance, however, the low mumble of chatting Justices that made up the background noise of the station suddenly stopped. There was an eerie, unnerving silence.

A man had entered the room, or at least Eva assumed it was a man. It was hard to tell under the brass and crimson armour, spiked and studded like some wild beast. This was a Waykeeper, ostensibly the defenders of the city, both it's guardsmen and it's soldiers. Where the Justices investigated crimes and dictated convictions, it was the Waykeepers that would enforce the laws and carry out justice.

It was an open secret, however, that the Waykeepers cared little for justice. Most knew the best thing was to just stay out of their way, especially if you were a Horn like Eva.

The Waykeeper marched across the room, to the far end where the Justice Superior's office sat.

Nervously a group of Justices gathered to watch, and Eva joined them. Through the glass of the office they could see Justice Superior Crestner's bald head nodding with concern as the Waykeeper explained... something.

Moment's later, a senior Justice came marching past them. He was accompanying Leo Gunter.

Leo was led into the room and Crestner gave him a dressing down. The Justice Superior was not angry, but it was obvious he was not pleased about something either. Leo, for his part, did not appear to give any kind of response.

The whole thing was over before it had even really begun. The Waykeeper marched his way out of the building, Justices parting their way to let him pass.

Leo strode back to his desk. He looked as though he was biting down some frustration, and for a moment Eva thought he was going to punch the wooden frame that stood around his desk.

Instead, he sighed, and sat down.

Eva was curious as to what, exactly, had just unfolded. Instinctively she decided to creep over to Leo's desk and see what she could figure out.

Quietly Eva peeked over the frame and down at Leo. He hadn't noticed her.

Leo sighed again, and put an arm into his longcoat pocket. From it he retrieved a robust looking hip flask. He unscrewed the lid, and took a swig.

Eva watched as Leo, with a sad look on his face, pulled open a drawer from his desk, and picked up a framed picture.

Eva was astounded to see that the frame held a photograph of a pleasant faced but buxom looking woman. She looked as though she was the kind of person who dressed how she liked and didn't give a damn what people thought, a far cry from the kind of person she imagined Leo would be with.

Cameras were extremely rare in Icon. Only the most wealthy could afford to own them, and even hiring a photographer could prove extremely expensive. That Leo was in possession of such a thing suggested one of two things; either he had a lot more money than he appeared to, or the woman in the photograph was very important to him.

Leo turned his head.

Eva ducked out of sight.

She heard him sigh again, and the rattling sound of drawers suggested he had returned the frame to his desk.

Eva slinked away. It was time for her to see if she could get some food.

On her way, she noticed she had left her half completed assessment form out on the desk.

Eva picked up a pen, and finished filling it out. Under the question of 'requested assessor' she wrote _Justice Leo Gunter._

****

Eva had decided to chance the warehouse one more night before moving on. When she awoke, she noticed more squatters had decided to take up residence there, and Eva could already imagine the frustrated locals calling down the Waykeepers to send them all scattering to the wind.

It was best to return to work. Accommodation could be worried about later.

She made it in to the canteen in time for breakfast to notice the station was far busier than normal.

A bunch of Justices were gathered around the meeting room talking. Rodram was standing with his arms folded, and his head shot in her direction the moment she walked through the door.

"Reinheart!" he said, heading towards her as fast as his stocky legs could take him.

Eva swallowed nervously. Her mind whirred with predictions on what Rodram was about to reprimand her for. Maybe word had gotten to him about her squatting illegally, or maybe he hadn't bought Basha's lie about them being late the previous day. Maybe she had just asked too many questions when pacing the station the previous night and they had finally grown tired of her.

"It's your lucky day Novice," he said, with a sadistic smile.

"S...sir?" she asked nervously.

"This is your assessment form, correct?," he asked, holding out the form she had completed the previous night, with Leo's name marked in capital letters.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Well," Rodram said with a little chuckle. "Isn't it fortuitous you decided to get it in early," then his smile dropped, his round face becoming deadly serious. "The Erlickson Map Emporium was broken into last night. Justice Gunter caught the tag for the case, which means as he's your assessor you need to get down there and start assisting him pronto, or it might not look good for your mentorship."

Eva paused. When she had chosen Leo to be her mentor she expected more forewarning for when her assessment would begin. She hadn't thought that it would already start without her.

"Can I... get some breakfast?" was all she could think to say.

Rodram chuckled again. "I'd be quick about it if I were you. Leo Gunter isn't know to be a forgiving type."

****

Eva had never heard of the Erlickson Map Emporium, but she was given an address and a route by the clerk at the station. It was clustered together with a group of buildings known as Crigarth's Square. One of the most expensive sections of the Market District and a long way from the station.

Eva jogged as best she could across the uneven cobblestone streets, a half eaten toasted roll hanging from her mouth. She weaved her way between workers who were only just getting ready for their morning commute.

Once she had arrived at Crigarth's Square, the first thing she noticed was two Waykeepers standing guard. They stood at the perimeter and were brushing away bystanders. The gold of their crossbow bolts gleaned in the early morning light.

Eva decided to keep her head down and try to ignore them.

"Hey," one shouted as she made for the square. "Hey where do you think you're going Horn?"

Eva felt the Waykeeper's armoured gauntlet collide with her shoulder as she was shoved back, nearly falling from her feet.

She rubbed it painfully, and bit back the desire to throw out a string of obscenities. "Novice Justice Reinheart," she stated, despite how clear from her uniform it was. "I'm her to assist with an investigation."

"Pull the other one," the next, identically dressed, Waykeeper barked. "Like they'd send a Horn to this part of the district," he leaned forward, towering over her. "Nah. Know what I think?"

"That she stole the uniform and symbol of office for the express purpose of robbing an already burgled map shop," came a sharp voice from behind them.

The two men turned to see if was coming from Justice Leo Gunter. Along with his longcoat, he cut an intimidating figure with a tall, wide-brimmed hat sitting atop his head.

"Do you think so little of this city Keeper Lohgtrom?" Leo asked.

"Leo Gunter," the Waykeeper spat back mockingly. "Why am I not surprised you've found yourself a stray?"

"Please don't impede my investigation gentlemen," Leo said calmly. "It would save all of us a bunch of unnecessary paperwork."

Eva didn't quite understand the nature of the threat, but whatever Leo had implied it had got them to shut up. The Waykeeper Leo had identified as Lohgtrom just grunted, and stepped aside to let Eva pass.

Leo nodded towards the other side of the square, and Eva made to follow him.

Once they were out of earshot Eva muttered. "What are they doing here?"

"This is an affluent part of the district," Leo replied, matter-of-factly. "It is not unusual to see Waykeepers stationed to protect the property of more... fortunate citizens."

Eva raised an eyebrow. "You don't think much of the Waykeepers do you?"

Leo didn't respond, instead releasing what could be best described as half a cough and half a laugh.

"Novice Eva Reinheart is it?" Leo asked, as he strode across the square with his hands behind his back. "I’m to be your instructor then? I confess I can’t say I’ve heard much about you."

From Eva's angle Leo's intimidating appearance was emphasized by his tall hat and billowing coat. She began to wonder if she had made a mistake by choosing him as her mentor.

"I’m just a Horn sir. I try to keep my head down," she said.

"That will have to change," he shot back. "A good Justice never keeps their head down. People may not care about you, but they care about the job."

Eva nodded, yet still kept her eyes down.

"But we’ve time to work on that," he continued "For now try not to disappoint me."

Leo had led Eva across the square to a cluster of towering buildings. Up a set of clean and well maintained steps, they had finally arrived at a fancy looking store-front. Maps and charts were displayed proudly behind windows of thick glass. The sign above the door had 'Erlickson Map Emporium' painted in fine gold leaf.

"Mrs Erlickson reported the break in during the early hours of this morning," Leo said, approaching the door, and pushing it, revealing that the window had been smashed, allowing the assailant to reach inside and unlock it. "No word from Mr Lund Erlickson yet, but apparently he's no stranger to spending the nights elsewhere in the city. A gambling den or a bordello, for example. We'll inform him of what we discover when he turns up."

He entered, holding the door for Eva to follow. "What's been stolen?" she asked.

"That's what we're here to find out," Leo said, pulling out a notepad from within his jacket. "There was no money on site, since Erlickson has the privilege of an account at the First City Bank and Trust which collects his takings every closing time."

"So the thieves were after... maps?" Eva said in confusion. "Who in the city breaks into a building just to steal maps?"

Eva entered the shop, and as Leo turned a dial on the wall, the room was illuminated by gaslight. The tube-shaped binders that contained the maps sat on shelves that ran wall to wall and were the height of the ceiling. Ladders stood in the corner for those who needed them, while tables took up the middle of the room to promote maps of common usage. One with a gold embossed title, _Map of Your City_ , lay on a table right in front of her.

"Where do your family hail from Novice Reinheart?" Leo asked, seemingly ignoring her question.

"My family?" Eva replied, only half listening as she took in the room, high as it was and upholstered with only the finest oak that must have come far from the city. "I dunno. We horns all grew up together, got brought up together." She thought over the names and faces of many people she had thought of as family over the years. "My mum supposedly died during childbirth, whoever my father was I was never told."

Leo looked as if he were about to offer a kind word, but if he was he stopped himself. "I take it then you've little experience beyond the city?"

"I've never been to any of the spheres if that's what you mean," she replied, having long resigned herself to the fact that it was doubtful she ever would.

"Then I'll forgive your ignorance," Leo stated, as though he were doing her a favour by not mocking her. "The truth is that maps are of great importance when travelling the Sea of Spheres and beyond. Navigating the air currents and following the rotations can be the difference between life and death. As such, maps are in high demand, especially if they are detailed and up to date."

Eva felt as though she could skip the geography lesson, but she didn't want to give the impression that she was unwilling to learn.

"And then there are the worlds beyond the spheres," Leo continued, as he weaved his way carefully around tables towards the till. "Supposedly the denizens out there live on massive spheres that hang in an airless void, called 'planets.'"

"Yeah," said Eva, recalling a fact she had once heard. "That's why they call outsiders 'flatlanders' right? It's because their spheres are so big the horizon doesn't have a curve."

"Some soothsayers propose our Sea of Spheres used to be one such planet," Leo continued wistfully as he continued to scan the room. "But that it was broken apart by some great cataclysm long ago."

"That's what The Basin is supposed to be, isn't it?" Eva asked, referring to the massive concave landmass that sat at the sea's lowest point. "Like the leftover of a massive cracked egg."

"You have a way with words Novice Reinheart," he said, looking impressed that Eva wasn't totally ignorant on life beyond the city. "Apparently the surface of these planets is so large that a city the size of Icon, or bigger, could sit upon it and take up barely a spec of the space. Could you imagine?"

Eva would rather not. One city was too much to comprehend already.

"Travel beyond the sea is far more perilous than even within it," Leo continued. "There are things that harken our darkest fears that dwell in the space between here and there."

He paused for a moment, trying the till. The metal contraption began to tick.

"A map to guide the way beyond the sea can be one of the most valuable possessions in the city, and of the planets beyond even more so." Leo punched a button on the till. "And since map-making and distribution is tightly controlled by the Cartographer's Union..."

With a ping of it's bell the till sprang open.

"...You can imagine why someone might want to hit an establishment such as this."

Eva looked around the room. To think mere paper and ink would be of such import. Yet, beyond the smashed glass of the door, there was no sign of intrusion, nor of any missing stock.

"Uh," said Eva nervously. "Maybe it's just my inexperienced eyes, but this place doesn't look like it's been robbed."

"No," Leo said. "You're right. The till hasn't been tampered with, which means our intruder, or intruders, were here for something specific."

"Just one map?" Eva asked.

"Very probably," Leo said, rubbing his chin, lost in thought. "Easier to hide and smuggle away, and with the right fence one of the more complex maps could bring in several thousands of copper marks."

"Well how are we going to find that out?" Eva asked, throwing up her hands.

Leo tossed over a paper catalogue. It flopped hard against Eva's chest when she caught it.

"That is an inventory manifest," Leo said. "The flatlanders have a saying; 'like looking for a needle in a haystack.' I need you to find that needle Novice. Check the manifest against the stock. Something must be missing."

Eva sighed, she was hoping her first case would be more exciting than sorting shelves.

"Know a lot of flatlanders do you?" she asked.

"I've met a few in my time," Leo said, picking up his own copy of the manifest. "I imagine you will too, if you stick with us."

Eva nodded and took a look at the manifest. The emporium's stock was listed A - Z. Easy enough to follow if anything was missing. She looked up towards the first shelf and began moving through it.

A, for Arcadia, Icon's chief rival power amongst the sea and largest of the spheres. B, for The Basin, the massive concave landmass that sat below all the spheres, a wasteland home only to desperate prospectors and the Anarchist enclaves that chose to live outside Icon's influence. C for Cretaria, a sphere home to ancient ruins that hint at an empire that existed long ago. D for The Debris Field that lies to the east of Icon.

Eva continued to the next shelf. E for Epsilon, a strange sphere with a deep tunnel network that appears almost artificial in structure. F for The Faultline, the most perilous part of the sea where the barrier to the void beyond is at it's weakest. G for Gemini, Icon's other rival and home to a race of Horns that live off the scavenged remains of a shift-ship that crashed while passing between dimensions.

On and on she went. through endless names of places and nations and peoples. Lives that Eva had never seen, and doubted she ever would. Leo had hinted that one day her job may take her out there, but such a day never felt so far away.

...And still her task was no closer to getting done. All stock thus far was accounted for. Even a novice like Eva could tell it was all too odd for a standard robbery.

"So," said Leo, who was seeing to his side of the room. "Where are you currently residing? You have a roof over your head?"

"What makes you ask that?" Eva shot back. "Just because I'm a Horn doesn't mean I'm homeless."

"Yes, well..." Leo stuttered, not expecting the outburst. "I'm merely concerned with my charge's well-being, nothing more than that."

"I've got a place," she lied. "It's not easy though. A novice's wage isn't a lot to live on, and not a lot folks will take in a Horn, on account of them thinking us unlucky. We have demon blood folks say."

"Superstition and nonsense," Leo spat with contempt, as he leafed through another shelf. "This city would be in a much better situation if people worried less about their immortal souls and more about the here and now."

Leo sighed, and for a moment Eva wondered if he was going to take his frustrations out on her. The creases of his face looked deeper, Eva thought.

"If you ever find yourself short of a roof over your head," he said, calmly. "Ask around at the Grand Bazaar. A lot of merchants there run flop-houses that will accommodate you for free, as long as you're willing to help out a little. Cook, clean. It's not ideal, but it worked for me when I was just making my way in the city."

"You've seen hardship yourself?" Eva asked, sceptical that Leo had lived a life as harsh as that of a poor Horn's.

"I didn't grow up well off, if that's what you mean," he replied, before dropping his hands and sighing again. "I'm not seeing any discrepancies here. All the maps are accounted for, what about you?"

Eva shook her head. "Nothing. Are we sure this was even a robbery? Could have just been some kids fooling around."

"We have to do our due diligence," Leo said, nodding to a staircase. "That balcony above us probably holds the more valuable stock. Let's go check it out."

They ascended the stairs up to a small balcony area that looked down over the rest of the shop. Erlickson's emporium really was a well designed place, and a place Eva could imagine would be a pleasure to just walk around and browse during business hours. Most shops Eva had set foot in were small cramped spaces with low quality produce squashed up onto the shelves.

"Hmmm," said Leo, who had spotted something.

"What is it?" Eva asked.

Leo leaned forward towards a wooden banister. There was a half burned candle balanced precariously on the ledge.

"Used recently," Leo said. "Who would need a candle in a building with gas lighting?"

"Maybe for emergencies," Eva suggested. "Maybe Erlickson uses it to light his way before turning in for the night."

"Then what's it doing up here?" Leo asked. "Why isn't it downstairs by the counter?"

Eva watched him lean forward. He picked up the candle, and rubbed the wood beneath it with his thumb.

"Scorch marks on the wood," Leo said. "Whoever left this here didn't seem too concerned that they may have burned the building down."

"You think the thief left it?" Eva asked.

"Highly likely," Leo added. "Which suggests whatever they were after was up on this balcony. Check that manifest again, see if anything's missing."

Eva checked the log of stock against what was up on the shelves, and as before everything was accounted for. She scanned her eyes back over the list, wondering if she had somehow missed something, but everything seemed in place.

"Nope," she said. "Everything's there." She passed her hands across a shelf of vertically stacked maps, noticing there were two that covered the same subject. The white paper of one was faded, and clearly an older edition of the two. "If anything it looks like he's overstocked."

Leo shook his head in frustration.

"Maybe it was just kids?" Eva reiterated. She'd thrown bricks at her fair share of windows as an urchin. "Or a rival store owner, trying to send a message?"

"There's a message to this alright," Leo said, looking back up around the room. "But what it is I can't see."

Suddenly Leo turned, and began scanning the shelves in front him, then running his hand across the wood. Eva at once realised what he was looking for, and she too began scanning the wooden shelves for signs of damage.

"Here!," she said, pointing to a similar burn mark not far from where she had previously checked. The shelf furthest to the right. There was a faint blackening to the wood, and the varnish had begun to peel off.

Leo strode over. "Well done Novice," he nodded with approval. "So if that candle does belong to our thief, he must have been looking for something around here."

"But what?" Eva asked with frustration. "We've already checked the manifest. Everything is accounted..."

Eva stopped. Regarding the mass of prim and clean white maps again, she could see something that really stood out.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Is this supposed to be here?" Eva said, noticing the double-stocked map again. Pulling the older copy out out, she could see it was printed on paper that looked brown and worn with time.

"A map of the Salt Sphere," Leo said, curiously. "Hmm. It appears to be two decades out of date."

"What's that?" Eva asked, pointing to some dark brown markings that looked as though they were numbers almost burned into the paper.

Leo flipped it over and a sly smile spread across his face. "Lemon juice," he said.

"What?" Eva asked in confusion, wondering if she had missed Leo take a swig or two from his hip flask.

"Lemon juice," he said, lowering the map. "That's what our thief needed the candle for. It's not uncommon to see lemon juice used as invisible ink. For it to be revealed, simply light a flame beneath it."

"So somebody has been writing secret messages?" Eva asked.

"Zero Four Five One," Leo said, turning to take in his surroundings once more. "A combination no doubt. But a combination for what?"

"What would one of Erlickson's maps be doing with a secret combination written on it?" Eva asked in confusion.

Leo was continuing to scan the room. "Hoarding of undeclared wealth or contraband," Leo said, as he began tapping his feet along the floor. "A way to pass it on to the right person in the eventuality that he..."

Leo had stopped.

"What is is?" Eva asked, leaning forward to see what he was looking at.

Leo was scuffing his feet across the varnished floorboards beneath him. He marched forward, before stopping with his foot over a curved scratch mark worn into the wood.

"There," he said. "One of these bookshelves must slide out."

Leo then began tapping the shelves, looking for a gap he could weave his hand into. Instinctively, Eva followed suit, taking care not to knock anything over.

"Here," she said, as she felt the chill of cold metal in between one of the gaps in the bookshelves. "I think it's a latch."

"Pull it," Leo said, before making his way over to her.

Eva flipped the latch and it easily clicked into a different position. The bookshelf popped out, just slightly, giving Leo and Eva enough room to grab and pull it open like a great door.

Once the bookshelf was out of the way they could see what it concealed. A heavy vault door. It's only method of access appeared to be a numerical dial.

"That's where we enter our combination," Leo said, with a pointed finger.

Eva was struggling to keep up. Not five minutes ago she was growing bored of checking stock manifests over what she thought was a simple robbery and now she was discovering secret vaults.

"How did you know?" Eva asked.

"First rule of being a Justice. Everyone has secrets," Leo said. "A Justice has to learn to keep an eye out for the big ones."

The older Justice stepped forward and turned the dial eagerly. "Zero," he said, before swinging it back. "Four, Five, One."

The combination lock clicked, and the metal door swung open.

Leo and Eva stepped in eagerly, only to stop dead in their tracks once they saw what it contained.

The room was filled with more bookshelves, and stocked with maps, but what Leo and Eva noticed first was the dead man lying in the centre of the room. Three golden crossbow bolts in his chest.

Leo sighed wearily and crouched down to get a better look. The victim was short, squat and balding. Spectacles on his shocked face. "This isn't good," he said. "I guess Lund Erlickson wasn't spending the night living it up after all."

"Those bolts," Eva said, realising she had seen them many times before.

"Waykeepers," Leo said, shaking his head. "The gold bolts are a sign of their station."

A cold sweat ran down Eva's spine. "Those men outside..."

"Hard to say how much they know," Leo replied quickly. "They didn't stop us, but it wouldn't be the first time they've been so brazen."

"You think..." Eva was lost for words. "You think they'd actually murder somebody?"

Leo stifled a laugh, clearly trying not to scoff at Eva's naivety. "We'll have to keep this quiet for now. If they don't know, they can't find out that we know."

"What do you mean?" Eva asked, her head reeling.

"The moment word gets out a Waykeeper was involved they'll do everything they can to sink the case," Leo said. "They're very good at it. I once had a Waykeeper lie to my face as he stood next to a body filled with his golden arrows." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "The Justices I was working with at the time just looked the other way."

Looking at Leo, Eva could understand the weight of his life now. Every line and crack on his face could attest to the struggles he has faced swimming upstream.

"If we want to catch this villain it'll have to be red handed, dead to rights," Leo said. "A Waykeeper won't be prosecuted unless we've got undeniable evidence of the crime."

"Aren't the gold bolts evidence enough," she asked?

"No," he replied, as he pulled a leather glove onto his hand and began removing the bolts from the body. "They'll file a false report to say some of their ammo was stolen and leave it at that."

"What are you doing?" Eva asked. "Isn't that tampering with the evidence?"

With the last of the bolts removed Leo pulled out a rag from within his longcoat and rolled them up in it. "You think those Waykeepers outside will ensure the body gets to the morgue untampered? First rule of being a Justice. The Waykeepers will always be working against you."

"I thought the first rule was everyone has secrets?" Eva asked, with a grin that tried to hide her distress over finding the body.

Leo glared at her. He shoved the rolled up bolts into an inside pocket. "We'll leave these off the report, for now, the station only needs to know that we have a corpse. We'll tell them we found the bolts nearby when the time comes to make it known."

"Okay?" Eva said. "What now?"

Leo put his hands on his hips. "Right now we need to find out why Erlickson is dead. Normally I'd put it down to sending a message. Trying to keep the other merchants in line."

"Not likely in a secret room," Eva added.

"No," Leo replied as he began to thumb through the charts and maps that ran along the walls.

"So what's the big secret?" she asked.

"Looks like these maps and books are for places beyond the sea," Leo said. "Colorado, Mississippi, Louisiana." He then turned to Eva. "You ever heard of these places?"

She shook her head.

"I wonder what the planet Louisiana is like?" he said, rubbing his chin. "Either way, it seems Mr Erlickson has been committing a crime of his own."

"The maps?" Eva guessed.

"It's against Cartographer's Union regulations to withhold new information. If Erlickson came into possession of new data he would be obligated to make it public for all the mapmakers to reproduce," he said, rubbing his hands along the shelves again. "Obviously Erlickson knew he could charge more for exclusivity."

"You think that's why they killed him?" Eva asked. "Execution without trial?"

Leo waved away the suggestion. "The Waykeepers don't give a damn about scabs," Leo said. "They practically encourage them. Besides, we've already established that if they were sending a message they wouldn't have hidden the body."

"So we're back to theft again?" Eva asked.

Leo nodded. "Just one of these maps could bring in a lot of money if you knew the right fence," he said, hands behind his back. "We've no manifest to check, but I think it's safe to say that something from this room was swiped. Erlickson was probably nearby or still in the building and came across it in progress."

"Waykeepers thieving one map?" Eva said, making no effort to show she was unconvinced. "That doesn't sound likely. Especially if Erlickson was bribing them to look the other way."

"There must be more to this than meets the eye," Leo said, taking a step out of the secret room. "Until we know more about how the Waykeepers are involved we're not going to know why this happened." He then beckoned her out.

"I thought you said we weren't going to mention Waykeepers on the report?" she said, hurrying after him.

"We're not," Leo said. "But there are other ways of getting information from them without giving the game away."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Leo's investigation into greater Waykeeper corruption continues, but they soon discover there is more to the Map Emporium's break in than meets the eye. Meanwhile, Eva struggles to find stability in a city constantly determined to grind her down, but hope for a found family might be just around the corner.
> 
> Updates Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Windlass (twitter.com/MusketAnna/), who not only did the artwork but was also instrumental in forming the direction of the story and the themes I wanted to explore. They really helped me bring this world to life.

Sea of Spheres

No Route to Guide You

By Jack Harvey

Part Two

Eva grunted as she stepped carefully between each mucky puddle and pile of excrement. When she had joined the Justices, she knew the work often wouldn't be pretty, but she didn't imagine she'd find herself walking through a sewer this early into her career.

The instructions Leo had given her were simple. Follow the tunnel, and emerge when you see light. Junction Q94, as this section of the sewer pipe was called, was not supposed to be large enough for a fully grown adult to traverse, but the Waykeepers stationed at the Market District Division House had deliberately made unauthorised alterations to widen it.

Leo had told her that it was an open secret that those detained at the Division House would rarely ever leave. Sometimes it was a deliberate disappearing of inconvenient individuals, but most commonly it was just overzealousness when it came to beatings and restraints. Either way, the Waykeepers would need somewhere they could dispose of the evidence, and a sewer pipe big enough to carry body parts was what they settled on.

As daylight came into view, Eva tried not to think about what looked like a human ribcage that sat in the filth beneath her.

Eva looked up, and listened carefully. Leo told her to make sure the coast was clear by sound, and then by sight. Silent as it was, she grabbed the metal bars of the grate above her and pushed it open, climbing into the dusty back yard of the towering clay bricked fortress.

After covering her tracks, she followed the final part of Leo's guidance. Trace the back wall to the left and round the corner in an L shape, before climbing up onto a bunch of old wooden crates that hadn't been used in years.

The window of the Warden's office was open, all she had to do was listen.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," boomed a heavy and commanding voice.

"Warden Ordant," came the rough voice of another Waykeeper. "I've got Justice Leo Gunter waiting out here. He says he wants to see you."

Ordant groaned. "Show him in," he said wearily. "Let's hear whatever it is he wants. He'll just just become a nuisance otherwise."

Eva heard the creak of leather boots on the floor. The the door was then closed.

"Justice Leo Gunther," Ordant said mockingly. "I was assured that out little disagreement had been settled."

"This isn't about my objections to the treatment of your detainees Warden," came Leo's voice, confident and professional. "My Superior has already made it clear that the matter is to be dropped."

"Yet you are here?" Ordant continued. "Still taking up my valuable time."

Leo didn't pause. "There was a break in at The Erlickson Map Emporium last night. Unusual case. Nothing appeared to have been stolen."

"And this concerns me how?" Ordant asked impatiently.

"Well," Leo said, almost casually. "A few of the nearby residents mentioned seeing a Waykeeper patrolling the area both before and after the break in."

This much was true. Leo and Eva had spent the best part of the day asking questions of neighbours and night shift workers. They all seemed to corroborate that a armoured figure bearing a crossbow was in the area, although not without some leading questions to get there.

"Now obviously I'm sure there's good reason why he didn't report the break in. A good reason why it had to be left to Mrs Erlickson., Leo continued, taking care not to sound too accusatory. "I simply would like to ask them a few questions to see if they can shed a little more light on this crime."

Ordant was quiet for a few moments, and though Eva couldn't see him, she could imagine a snarl or grimace on his face.

"Of course," he said, enthusiastically, though through what sounded like gritted teeth. "The Waykeepers are always eager to co-operate with our fellow Justices. However, do bear in mind that our records are going though a bit of a rearrangement this week. I'm sure it won't take too long, but a lot of the rotas have been moved around. It could be day or two before we can establish who was on duty last night."

Leo had told Eva to expect such an excuse. For his part, he didn't betray this expectation, and instead responded politely. "I look forward to hearing back from you," he said. "Good day Warden."

Eva heard Leo leave the room. Now all she had to do was wait.

After about five minutes she heard Ordant march to the door. "Kittley," he said to the nearest Waykeeper, "Who was on duty at Crigarth's Square last night?"

"Uh, I'm not sure Warden," came the response.

"Then find out damn it!" he shouted back, before the sound of the door being slammed nearly shook Eva off balance.

Eva paused, her breath tight in her throat. Leo had said that her hiding spot was practically undetectable, but she still couldn't help but speculate on what would happen if someone found her snooping. She doubted her uniform would change a Waykeeper's attitude toward a meddling Horn.

Before she could torture herself further she heard the sound of the office door open.

"Well?" came Ordant's voice.

"According to the roster, Waykeeper Charrant was the one on duty last night," a nervous Waykeeper replied.

There was a pause.

"Ignacio Charrant?" Ordant replied with a little disdain. "Alright. Let him know I want to see him."

"Uhhh," the other Waykeeper mumbled. "He, uh. He never clocked in this morning sir."

There was another pause.

"What?" Ordant spat.

"I said he..."

"I heard what you said!" Ordant shouted, and Eva heard him get to his feet and begin to stomp along the hard wood floor. "Erlickson. Was he one of ours?"

"Illegal map trade," replied the Waykeeper. "He's paid us a significant cut over the years."

"So," Ordant pondered. "It seems the pigeon has finally decided to fly the coop." He then gave out a little laugh. "I always had a feeling that Charrant's hero reputation was a facade."

"Your orders sir?" the other Waykeeper asked.

"Get the hunt team on it," Ordant replied. "I don't know what Charrant thinks he's up to, but I want him here before this explodes into something bigger."

"Sir," the Waykeeper replied, and marched out of the room.

****

After Eva had sneaked back through the drain and reunited with Leo she related everything she had heard in detail.

Leo rubbed his chin, a grim look on his face.

"Well, this is more complex than I expected," he said. "This is no mere extra-judicial killing. We've got a rogue Waykeeper on our hands, and Ordant's own hunters to contend with."

"What now?" Eva asked, still reeling over what she had just overheard.

"We need to find this Charrant. Surname suggests he's from one of Icon's older families, so there should be a record if his birth. We'll see if his family will know where to find him."

"So, where do we start?" Eva said eagerly.

Leo looked over at her, and caught himself before he said something. Then he sighed, looking up to the darkening evening sky. "This'll be an all night job, no need for you to concern yourself with the dirty work. I'll get to it and update you in the morning."

"What?" Eva asked, insulted. "I thought you were supposed to be tutoring me?"

"I can't tutor an exhausted novice," Leo said. "Right now the best contribution you can give to this case is an evening meal and a good night's sleep."

Eva had visions of Leo drinking himself rotten pouring over notes at his desk. _Who was he to judge her on tiredness and health?_

Leo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. That stopped her saying something she was about to regret. "Daylight is fast running out," he said. "Time enough for you to get to the Grand Bazaar and see to a bed for the night. I was serious earlier, I think it'd be the best thing for you."

Eva wanted to shrug off his hand angrily, but pissing off the Justice that had a final say on her job wasn't the best idea. Instead she huffed silently.

"Agreed?" Leo asked. "Good. Be up bright and early, we'll need to be ready to move in the morning."

With that, they saw to their affairs and moved on.

****

"Generally speaking we have enough spare hands at the moment," said Lis, the middle aged brunette who owned the flop-house and fruit merchants she was showing Eva around. "But, having a Justice under our roof will no doubt have it's benefits. Discourage the odd thief and keep the drunkards at bay."

Eva just smiled. So unused to generosity, she was unsure to what degree she should show gratitude. Yet as she looked into the middle aged woman's tired eyes, which warmth shone though nonetheless, she saw no justification was required.

"Right through here," Lis said, as she led Eva round the back of her store and into a large bunk room that was filled with beds.

"Over there is Cris," she said, pointing to a young man sitting at a table in the centre of the room, reading a pamphlet. He had unkept hair and a small beard that protruded from his chin. He waved over.

"Above his bed is Garth," she continued, pointing to a young man leaning by the wall.

Eva didn't know what caused it, but a shiver ran down her spine when she saw the young man. Though he looked human, Eva wasn't exactly sure what species he belonged to. His skin was deathly white, and from beneath the long, beat up leather coat he wore, she could see what she guessed were scars. Most striking of all were his lack of iris and pupils, yet he did not appear blind.

The man simply nodded at her.

"Over here we have Mel," Lis continued.

"Hey there," came an enthusiastic greeting from a blonde woman atop one of the bunks. In comparison to the other residents, she was clean and well kept. Beautiful even. She wore what appeared to be a blue leather leotard, kitted out for combat, or maybe even thievery.

It was then Eva noticed the pink fleshy tail that wagged seductively from her rear.

Though born of human parents, Tails were rare amongst the denizens of Icon. Though it was pure superstition, they were considered good luck. Most were adopted, or pressured into adoption, by wealthy families because of this. It was rare for a Tail to grow up poor, and as such, there was a lot of animosity between them and the Horns.

Eva couldn't help be reminded of a girl from her past. _Rich girl wanting to live like the common people._ Eva tried her best to hide her contempt, giving a simple wave at her. For her part, Mel didn't seem to notice.

"Finally, this is my husband Bost," Lis said, as a tall, muscular man with a bald head entered the room. She put his arms around him, and he reciprocated.

"We have a new addition to the family?" he asked in a deep but friendly voice, nodding to Eva and holding out his hand to shake. She accepted, and was surprised to find his grip did not crush her hand.

"I understand a Justice is a full time job," Lis continued. "All we ask is that you help out where you can. On busy days, when you have the free time like at the weekend, we might ask you to help with unloading or watching over the stall. Help out with the cleaning and cooking from time to time."

"That's it?" Eva said, surprised there wasn't more of a catch.

"That's it," Bost said with a smile. "We've been making the situation work for a while now. Long as you don't step on anybodies toes you'll be fine."

"Mel likes a gossip," Lis continued. "Garth likes his privacy, and Cris likes to go off on one every now and again. Indulge them from time to time."

"I like to go off?" Cris said, insulted.

"Well, you do," said Bost. "What's the pamphlet you're reading?"

"It's all about our fine leader's plans to bring in private enterprise," he shot back, then he turned to Eva. "What do you think about that Justice?"

Eva shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "I don't really get involved in politics."

"You see?" Cris said back to Bost. "Typical civil servant, but I didn't expect that coming from a Horn." He then turned back to Eva. "What about Khadgar Ashborne?" he said.

Eva shrugged again.

"Nothing?" Cris said in surprise. "He's the figurehead of the Horn's Rights movement and you don't have anything to say about him?"

Eva had heard the name. In fact quite a few Horns she knew from her youth had supposedly joined up with the man when she had instead decided to join the Justices. She had been far too busy over the last five years trying to survive than to give the man much thought.

Cris noticed her silence, and shook his head.

"Leave her be Cris," Mel shot over accusingly. "What do you want her to say?"

"What do I want, rich girl?" he shot back, causing Mel to roll her eyes. "What I want is to feel as though this city isn't sliding into apathy!" He then gave out a little laugh, though there was no humour to it. "I mean, city above and below, Icon was founded on the ideals of a fair and equal society. Where everybody contributed and everybody supported each other. Well look at it! Our contributions only serve to militarise the Waykeepers or line the pockets of old money families," then he turned back to Eva. "And the people who are supposed to protect us don't have a single answer to give."

Eva's fists were balled now. She wanted to tell Cris that he didn't know a damn thing. That whatever life he'd lived had been a paradise compared to what she had seen growing up. That to her he was no less a privileged tourist than Mel was.

Yet she held it, not least because the beds looked comfortable, and she could smell warm food coming from the kitchen.

"Well Cris," returned Mel. "If you hate it so much why don't you just leave? Go out to The Basin and join up with the Anarchists living in their own filth?"

Cris stood. "You know what?" he said, his voice getting calmer. "Maybe I will. Is that such an absurd idea? To want to live knowing there's nobody above you and nobody below you? Maybe the Anarchists are the only ones who have the guts to try."

"Alright alright," Bost laughed, stepping in and putting a hand on Cris' shoulder. "One day at a time eh lad? If the Lord Protector's proposal gets passed it'll be me that'll feel it harder than you. Don't worry, the Merchant's Union is ready to fight if it has to."

He then gave a wink, and Cris nodded back.

"Well," said Lis with a little laugh. "Now that you've all worked up an apatite the stew should have just about boiled," she nodded over to the dining room. "Come on."

As the others made their way over to the door, Bost put a hand on Eva's own shoulder. "Thanks for that," he said.

"For what?" Eva asked.

"For not biting," he replied. "Cris can get a bit confrontational, but he means well. Let him let off some steam, and you'll have no problems with him. The last thing we need here is a new guest that'll disturb the peace."

Eva hadn't realised there were more people than Leo assessing her behaviour.

"Now come on," he said. "I imagine you're hungry."

****

The stew that Liz served was measures better than the greasy run-off that Eva normally got from the station canteen. Over the course of two bowls she chatted with and got to know her new bunkmates, finding it easy to slip into the group rather than feel like an outsider. Not one of them showed any sign of treating her less for being a Horn, and for a moment she felt more at home than she ever did on the streets.

To Eva the bed was softer than anything she had experienced in a long time, so much so that she found it hard to sleep at first, used as she was to warehouses and alleyways. However, as soon as it dawned on her that come the new day, and for the foreseeable future, she would not have to worry about looking for a roof over her head, she fell soundly to sleep.

****

When Eva arrived at the station in the morning Leo was waiting for her.

"I took the liberty of getting you breakfast," he said, throwing over a bacon roll.

Eva caught it, and though she was no real fan of bacon she didn't complain.

"Eat it on the way," he said, marching for the door. "We have to move."

"You've found our suspect?" Eva asked, before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Waykeeper Ignacio Charrant," Leo began, as they left the building and started heading right out of the gate. "Comes from an old wealthy family with ties to the Chemist's Union. They had a whole career laid out for him but he decided he wanted to serve his city in other ways."

"He became a Waykeeper?" Eva asked with her mouth half full, already knowing the answer.

"Our boy was a bit of an idealist," Leo said. "Bought into the propaganda that the Waykeepers are noble servants of the city," he said with a laugh. "Either way he did well for himself. Considered a bit of a local hero."

Eva didn't like the sound of where the story was going. "How'd that happen?"

"Charrant was transferred to a unit stationed in The Basin. Supposedly he was the sole survivor of a sandworm attack."

"Sandworms?" Eva asked through a half-full mouth. "I thought they were just a myth?"

"Oh they're quire real," Leo said, leading her round a corner and up a set of stairs towards the more affluent part of the Market District. "And deadly. If his story is true then his reputation is well earned."

Eva nodded as she walked, trying her best to keep up with Leo's brisk pace.

"So," Leo said, making no effort to slow down. "Do you see the contradiction here?"

Eva was confused. "Uh, I don't think so?"

Leo stopped abruptly, causing her to nearly bump into him. Eva tripped over her feet in an effort to stop herself, but fortunately did not fall onto the cobblestone road.

"The Basin is a blasted wasteland, barely under Icon jurisdiction. Most avoid taking their business there if they can help it," he said, making clear he himself felt little for the place. "Only two types of Waykeeper end up posted there, those that are too weak for the city, or those that are too brutal."

Eva swallowed the last of her sandwich nervously. She would have thought the Waykeepers were as brutal as they could get already.

"The Basin is used as a dumping ground for Waykeepers that are more trouble than they are worth. Ostensibly they are there to protect mining operations and trade routes from roving bands of Anarchists, but in truth they are the ones who go out and raid and antagonise the Anarchists to begin with."

Eva thought back to Cris' words the previous night about leaving the city. Would he feel the same way if he heard what Leo had to say?

"The soft either die out or harden fast," Leo continued. "The brutal only get more brutal over time. If Charrant survived long enough down there only to return to open arms, then I think we're dealing with a considerably dangerous individual indeed. Especially given that he seems to have double-crossed his own colleagues."

Leo and Eva had began their fast walk once again, and soon they found themselves at Gold Falls.

Gold Falls was so named for the water mill that sat in the centre of the square. It was connected to a pumping station below the ground that was responsible for keeping clean water running all throughout the city. The area was home to more mid-ranged establishments in terms of price. Beyond what Eva could normally afford, but certainly not a place that attracted the rich.

"So how do we find him?" Eva asked.

"We start with his family," Leo said. "See that place over there?" he asked, pointing to an unassuming store with red-clay walls. "That chemist is owned by Nathaniel Charrant. Our suspect's younger brother."

"You think he'll just tell us were his brother is?" Eva asked.

"That would make things a lot easier wouldn't it?" Leo replied, a half smile of his face. "No. Yet we have to start somewhere. Come."

They approached the shop, the frames of it's window appeared to have been recently painted in shiny black. Eva tried to look through at the displays of numerous concoctions and medical compounds. There did not appear to be any lighting on.

Leo jostled the door. It was locked.

"That's odd," he said. "This is one of the most well circulated chemists in the city. They wouldn't be closed without good reason."

"Back door?" Eva asked.

Leo nodded his head, turning the corner of the building, before sharply ducking back round and pushing Eva away.

"Shit!" he shot.

"What is it?" Eva asked in a panic.

Leo nodded his head to the corner, indicating she take a careful look.

Eva leaned over, and she felt sick in the pit of her stomach when she saw three men gathered around a corpse. One Waykeeper, and two Justices, who appeared to be taking a statement. The body had three gold bolts in it's chest.

"You... you think that's Nathaniel?" Eva asked.

"Were I a gambling man I'd put money on it," Leo said. "But as Justices, it is our duty to verify that information."

"Can't we just go over and ask them?" Eva suggested. "They're Justices too."

Leo rolled his eyes. "I don't recognise the Justices. Hard to know if they can be trusted. Wait here."

Half squatting, Leo edged himself around the corner of the building, getting into a position where he could get a better view of the body but taking care not to be seen by the Justices or the Waykeeper.

After a brief moment he returned.

"He fits the description of Nathaniel alright," he said grimly.

"Why do you think they killed him?" Eva asked.

"Who knows," Leo said. "Maybe he knew too much about what his brother was really up to. Maybe it was an attempt to draw him out. Or Nathaniel could have just as easily been resisting the Waykeeper's provocations." Leo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Either way they seem to have thought it prudent to take him out of the picture."

"Shouldn't we get involved?" Eva asked, surprised at how dismissive Leo was being. "Isn't this relevant to the case?"

"Normally yes," Leo said. "But right now the only advantage we have over the Waykeepers is that they don't know what we know. If we take this back to the station and connect this death to Erlickson then the Waykeers will know we're on Charrant's tail."

Eva could see the logic, but it flew in the face of what she had been taught about Justice procedure.

"So now where do we go?" Eva asked.

"We need to stay away from the family," Leo said, still eyeing the other Justices. "It'll only needlessly endanger them."

"So if we can't talk to the family who can we talk to?" Eva asked.

"First rule of being a Justice," Leo said. "Always keep hold of a good informant."

"I thought the first rule was..." Eva started before realising there was no point in finishing the question. "Never mind."

"Come on," he said. "We're going up city."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their leads drying up, Leo and Eva seek help in Icon's high society, where the truth of the city's wealth inequality is laid bare. Eva comes face to face with old heartbreak and new temptations, while Leo's crusade to bring light to Waykeeper corruption begins to reach it's full momentum.
> 
> Updates Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Windlass (twitter.com/MusketAnna/), who not only did the artwork but was also instrumental in forming the direction of the story and the themes I wanted to explore. They really helped me bring this world to life.

Sea of Spheres

No Route To Guide You

By Jack Harvey

Part Three

The elevator creaked and groaned as the wooden cogs and ropes that raised it strained under the weight of it's passengers. The elevator clerk stood with both hands behind his back, badge of the Icon Transit Union, a horseshoe, proudly displayed on his belt. A polite smile sat on his face.

"Level fifteen," he said, as the chamber jostled to a halt and the gate was pulled open.

Leo and Eva stepped out into a foyer lit by a green-blue light coming from below. Beneath their feet was a floor of marble and glass, through which an underfoot fish tank could be seen. Goldfish circled Eva's feet, oblivious to any observers.

"Eva," questioned Leo. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, struggling to take her eyes away from the hypnotic creatures. "I've just never seen a living fish before. That's all."

"It won't be the last thing you'll see today that you've never seen before," he replied, beaconing her over towards a big brass door. "Come on,"

Eva followed him. Faint music could be heard coming from behind it. It was like nothing Eva had ever experienced, and seemed as hypnotic as the fish.

Next to the door stood a sharp dressed servant. Like the elevator clerk, he had a polite smile on his face under sharper looking spectacles.

"Justice Gunter," Leo said, pointing to the cog badge on his belt as though that wasn't abundantly clear. "This is Novice Justice Reinheart. We're currently conducting an investigation. I presume Master Lacroix is presently in attendance?"

The servant nodded and looked at a leather bound book in front of them. "According to our list, yes, Master Viridian Lacroix has entered and not yet left."

"Good," Leo said. "If you'd like to let us through the door."

"Certainly Justice," the servant said as politely as could be.

The door was pulled open, and Eva's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw what was behind it.

The room had to be several stories high. It was filled with balconies and stages, each one holding a dozen musicians, dancers and their audience. The room was packed with rich and affluent folks from Icon and beyond. There were Humans and Elves, of course, but also Centaurs, Dryads, numerous winged humanoids and the expected fair share of Tails. Each was dressed to the nines in clothes that went far beyond Eva's imagination. Fine silks of vibrant colours hung from those around her, making her grey uniform look drab in comparison.

There was, naturally, nary a Horn amongst them.

"To see how the other half live eh?" said Leo mockingly, before leading her through a crowd of oblivious aristocrats. "So much for the 'great and equal society.'"

"It's funny," Eva replied. "Somebody said much the same thing to me yesterday."

Before she could continue Eva collided with another person's arm. It knocked her back, but she tried to maintain her composure.

She turned to apologise instinctively, but froze when she saw who that person was.

The young woman had a sly smile that sat behind a cascade of thick blonde curls. She wore a dark blue bodice that swept out into a long purple gown held up tightly by a golden belt with the symbol of a chess pawn on it, denoting her membership in the City Finance Union.

"I hope I'm not in trouble Justice," she said playfully.

 _Delilah_ , Eva thought, but she couldn't bring herself to speak the name.

"Can we help you citizen?" Leo said, stepping in between the two.

Eva didn't know if she should apologise. She didn't really know what to say. After everything she had been through with Delilah, she wasn't sure she could stay professional.

It was then Eva realised that Delilah was practically looking through her. She hadn't even realised who Eva was, and that caused her heart to break all over again,

"I'm just concerned you're not here for me," Delilah said with a laugh. "One never knows what one might have done after a good night." She laughed riotously, and her friends around her joined in.

"Nothing to concern yourselves with citizens," Leo said calmly, but with a little frustration. "We'll be on our way."

Yet by the time Leo had finished the girls had already moved on, making their way off to some other part of the hall.

Eva felt her skin burning up, and she trembled, not knowing if she wanted to cry, or throw her fists down on the nearest table.

"She didn't even know it was me," Eva said quietly. "After everything we went through and she didn't even recognise me."

"You know that woman?" Leo asked, confused.

"Delilah," Eva said, mumbling out the name as though saying it loudly would only hurt more. "We were... well... I thought we were a thing... once."

"I see," Leo said easily, and without tact.

"No," Eva replied. "You don't. When we were together I thought she actually wanted to be with me. That she didn't care where I'd come from. That I was poor. That I was a Horn." Eva sighed, feeling some of the tension release from her. "But I was just an accessory for her shoulder. Like a shawl or a handbag. She thought nothing of discarding me the moment she tired of my novelty."

Leo put his hand carefully on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "You look as though you could use a drink."

Eva nodded, barely considering if it was the time of day for such a thing. Instead she let Leo lead her over to the bar, and he beckoned over a smart dressed, white haired bartender.

"Two whiskeys," he said, holding up two fingers to make sure they got the message over the noise of the crowd.

"You don't have to buy me a drink," Eva said, suddenly realising she shouldn't have let Delilah get to her.

"I'm not," Leo said. "Drinks are on the house for Justices at places like these."

Eva smiled, surprised at another thing she had learned. "Isn't it against regulations to drink on duty?" she replied.

Leo had now been given two dark brown whiskeys that sat in wide, heavy glasses. He handed one over to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Novice," Leo said, taking a hearty gulp from his glass. "I see no drinking on duty."

She smiled and took a sip of her own, the liquid burning deeply into her throat, causing her to cough.

"You'll get used to it," Leo said. "The drink, I mean. Probably not the heartbreak."

Eva thought back to the photo of the woman Leo kept in his desk. She wanted to ask more, but she guessed it prudent not to.

Leo didn't waste any further time showing sympathy, however. He took another swig of his drink, and beckoned the bartender back over.

"Viridian Lacroix," he called over. "Where is he?"

For the bartender's part they simply pointed to an overarching balcony that looked down across the hall. It was dark, and bathed in purple light.

"Thank you," Leo nodded back, before leading Eva through the crowd.

For a moment Eva wondered if she ought to finish her drink, before figuring it would send her into a spluttering frenzy. Besides, Leo still had his in hand, so she figured it would look more natural for her to just carry it.

As she was led through the hall Eva got an up close view of the festivities. Finely dressed figures were pressed up against each other, dancing intimately. Many were a hair's breath away from a state of undress, though few cared enough to correct this. Despite the time of day there was also little concern toward the level of inebriation they were at, and yet Eva couldn't avoid noticing the deep irony that all of them proudly wore their union badges on their belt buckles, as though being accused of being a scab would be a far greater insult than any other level of debauchery they could hope to get up to.

The stairs they went up were lined with purple felt, or maybe it just looked that colour under the tinted lights. Atop, there stood on guard a huge hulking figure, green of skin and with tusks that stuck out of her bottom jaw. Eva didn't know what species she was, certainly not one native to the Sea of Spheres, yet as she took in the prominently displayed muscles under a finely crafted leather vest, she couldn't help but blush.

"Not so fast," the guard said in a deep growl, putting a hand aggressively to Leo's chest.

"It's alright Grig," called a voice from beyond. "Let em' up."

The guard stared daggers at Leo for a moment, then took her hand away, letting them pass.

Eva walked up and gave the guard a smile, getting nothing but a grunt for her trouble.

"Leo Gunter and... guest," said a man who seemed to be the sole inhabitant of the entire balcony. He was an elf, with stark orange hair and bronze looking skin. He wore a suit jacket that was just as purple as the lights, and his shirt was open almost to his navel. He reclined in his seat, more at ease than Eva had ever seen a man be.

"Awfully quiet up here for somebody of your tastes Viridian," Leo said, setting down his drink on a table and taking a seat. Eva did likewise.

"Heard that you were coming," he said. "Didn't want you walking in on me underneath a multitude of women," he said with a wicked smile. "Though, I suppose you'd prefer me with a multitude over one, in particular, heh." He gave a slight laugh.

Eva could see this was intended as some kind of insult to Leo, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Have you been to visit her yet?" Viridian continued. "I hear she's made quite a home for herself on Opengrass."

Eva couldn't follow what Viridian was talking about, and Leo's lack of response gave her no clue either. Still, she had heard the name Opengrass before. A sphere often evoked in contrast to the sprawl of the city. I was a joke amongst many a poor Horn that one day they would retire to live amongst it's rolling meadows, as if such a thing were ever possible.

"Ignacio Charrant," Leo said plainly. "What do you know about him?"

"Straight to business as usual Leo," Viridian said with a smile, seemingly relishing the possibility of an argument. "Why must you always disappoint me?" He then turned to Eva, giving her his most charming smile. "Who's this pretty one you've brought along?"

"She's a Novice," Leo said, starting to get angry. "And she's..."

"More interested in your guard," Eva said back, interrupting him, and trying to sound as smooth and quick witted as she could. "Grig was it? She single?"

Viridian gave a sly smile and nodded, pointing at her as he turned back to Leo. "I like this one," he said. "Why can't you bring more like this along on your visits Leo? Maybe then you wouldn't be such a bore."

Leo turned and scowled at Eva, and she quickly took a gulp of her whiskey before she started to look embarrassed.

"Ignacio Charrant," Leo repeated.

Viridian waved his hands in the air. "Yes yes we all know about the golden boy of the Charrant family." He then sighed. "I really don't know anything that isn't common knowledge."

"Try me," Leo said through gritted teeth.

Viridian groaned dramatically. "Fine!" he shot like a spoiled child, folding his arms. "Ignacio Charrant was heir to the family chemist trade but he managed to piss everyone off by becoming a Waykeeper instead. The parents took it particularly hard. The Charrant's didn't exactly care about union regulations and they'd been paying the Waykeepers protection money for years to look the other way. Recruiting Ignactio felt as though they were paying a price that was more than they'd agreed to."

Leo took a sip of his drink. "So relations with the family were strained?"

"Extremely so," Viridian continued, clearly enjoying his role as storyteller. "Especially since Ignacio seemed to be a true believer. His family had long been complicit in Waykeeper corruption and here was him acting as though they were shining knights."

Eva couldn't imagine such naivety "That impression must have got shattered fairly quickly?" she asked.

"No doubt," said Viridian. "Charrant got assigned to The Arc. He saw first hand the brutality the Waykeeprs were capable of."

"The Ark?" Eva asked. "Isn't that...?"

"Icon's main immigration checkpoint," Leo butted in. "Where the city takes those looking for a better life and decides how to filter the worthy from the unworthy."

"And for the most part it's the Waykeepers doing the deciding," Viridian said with a smile. "The idealist in him took a lot longer to go, however."

There was an uncomfortable pause before Leo spoke. "Continue," he said.

"Well, though Charrant bore witness to the abhorrent corruption amongst our... heh... law enforcement, he still believed in it's overarching ideals. He dug in his feet, refused to partake, and reported his colleagues to his superiors."

"I'm sure they had a sympathetic ear," Leo said sarcastically.

"Well when they wouldn't do anything he went to his superior's superiors, and then their superior after that. All the way to the top, and all it got him was a one way ticket to The Basin."

Leo turned and nodded to Eva, a grim snarl on his face.

"You say 'one way' ticket," Eva added, turning to Viridian. "But now he's back?"

"Yes. Forgive my dramatic language," Viridian said, reclining in his seat and taking a sip of wine. "Whatever they say, The Basin must have toughened him up. Quite a story about that sandworm."

"You think it's fabricated?" Leo asked.

"Oh it's quite true," Viridian said. "He had one of the creature's tusks and everything. You don't just find one of those lying in the desert. That's how he really got back into the Waykeeper's good books."

"What do you mean?" Eva asked, taking a sip of the whiskey, but still not getting used to the burn.

"Don't believe all that bunk about the city Waykeepers being so impressed that they welcomed him back with open arms," Viridian said, leaning forward and putting his hands together. "He pawned the the tusk. Sandworm ivory can bring a pretty penny and he donated most of the proceedings to the Waykeeper's war chest."

"And now he's absconded," Leo said. "Why would he donate all that money to the Waykeepers and decide to go rogue now?"

"Damned if I know," Viridian said.

"Anything else you can give us?" Eva said, trying her best to feel as though she was contributing to this case.

Viridian shook his head.

"Don't play coy Viridian," Leo barked. "You've got fingers in more pies than the Baker's Union. If Viridian doesn't want to be found, you're the person to find him."

Viridian threw back his head and laughed. "Why on earth do you think I'd know where he's gone?"

"Because," started Leo, getting aggressively to his feet. "The rich and famous of this city are no slouches when it comes to keeping their affairs away from the prying eyes of the authorities. The Charrants will have their little hidey-holes somewhere. Private parties. Controlled substances."

Viridian's smile dropped. Yet he said nothing, and tried to look neutral.

"You've been to every bloody knees-up this city has had over the last two hundred years," Leo said, taking another step forward. "Don't tell me you 'don't know' where the Charrants could spirit their boy away to."

Viridian shrugged. "Leo, that kind of thing is trusted information. It's expected, in the circles I travel, that such knowledge be held in confidence."

Leo took another step forward, he was standing over Viridian now, looking down at the elf threateningly.

"Viridian LaCroix," he said. "We have a gentleman's agreement."

"I'm not a gentleman," Viridian interrupted, without matching his gaze.

"But I'm going to hold you to it anyway," Leo continued. "We agreed, that if I ever asked, you would tell, without reservation. In return, I leave the past in the past. That was the deal."

Eva leaned forward. Things were getting pretty intense. Leo and Viridian clearly had a history. One that must have been far more messy than her and Delilah's.

Viridian awkwardly pushed a stray hair back behind his ear.

"If you won't tell me what I want to know," he said, his voice raising. "Then I might be inclined to take recompense for past indignities."

Eva wasn't sure what exactly was unfolding between the two men, and her muscles tensed. Leo looked as though he was just about ready to kill the man, and she wondered if she was going to have to restrain her own mentor.

"It's in the grand clock-tower," Viridian said lowly. "A little hideaway for private get-togethers. Behind the mechanism there's a red plank of wood, pull it back and there's a latch you can use to enter."

Leo sighed, and stepped back. "Thank you," he said.

"This doesn't come back to me," Viridian said, pointing an accusing finger. "I never told you anything."

"When have I ever let anything happen to you Viridian?" Leo said wearily. "Much as I really wish I could." Then he turned to Eva. "Eva, the clock-tower."

He then began to march to the exit.

Before she could follow Viridian snatched her by the wrist.

"Hey," he said. "I know you think falling in with the Justices now is a smart move, but trust me, you're walking into a dead end. Look at Leo," he nodded over to the man as he passed Grig guarding the stairs. "You want to end up like him? Old, miserable and nothing but a meagre pension to look forward to?"

Eva glared back at him.

"Someone in my position could use a talented individual like you. A bit of private investigation. A bit of cover work. Subterfuge? You'd be paid well, and the only way for you to go would be up."

Eva looked around at the party unfolding around her. Lavishly dressed bodies pressed up against each other. Dancing. Drinking. Laughing.

"You don't know a thing about me," she said. "What makes you think I'd be good at that job?"

Viridian smiled. "Well, Leo must see something in you if he's chosen to mentor you, and he's the smartest man I know."

"Why don't you offer the job to him then?" Eva asked.

"Me and Leo... we've had too much... heh... personal conflict in the past. It wouldn't work."

Eva thought of Delilah then. She thought on how she had been treated like an ornament and discarded and forgotten. Eva imagined the look on Delilah's face if she herself could roll in to parties like these as one of the beautiful people.

She even wondered if she could retire to somewhere like Opengrass.

"Eva!" came a call from the stairs.

"Think on it," Viridian said, leaning back, and taking a sip of wine.

Eva put down her whiskey, no real desire to finish it, and made for the stairs. She once again took a moment to take in the fine toned muscles of Grig the guard woman.

"So," Eva said, leaning on the stair railing and trying to sound as cool as possible. "If we wrap this case quickly I'll have some free time tonight. Buy me a drink?"

Grig gritted her teeth. "Get the hell out of here runt!" she barked.

"Yes ma'am," Eva said, heart fluttering as she descended the stairs.

****

The Clock-tower was Icon's furthest most point. The massive clock-face that it housed could not be seen from street level. In fact it wasn't intended to be used by it's citizens at all, but instead as a monument to the city's achievements, there to greet visitors from Arcadia or Gemini and remind them that it was Icon that was the real power within the Sea of Spheres.

Eva was almost entirely out of breath by the time she had ascended the last of the stairs.

"So," she started. "Don't we need a warrant or something to access private property?"

"Normally yes," Leo said. "But the clock-tower belongs to the city."

Once up on the final step Eva took in the sight in front of her. The tall room was illuminated from light shining through the translucent glass of the clock face, which towered over to her right. To her left was the massive mechanism that made it work. Huge cogs and gears clicked and ticked slowly, making the entire room feel as though it was part of a living thing. Like a heartbeat.

"If the Charrants really have set up a little private den up here then they are infringing on public property," Leo continued, unconcerned with the tower's inner workings. "Even if we don't find our suspect, we'll still need to report it to the Public Work's Union and they'll have to tear it down."

"Seems a shame really," Eva said, looking around the place. Out of the clock-face she could see a view of the sky beyond the city. She could imagine knocking back a few beers and watching the sky ships go by. It could make for quite a pleasant evening. "I can see why someone would want a little getaway place up here."

"What? You're having sympathy for people like Viridian now?" Leo said with contempt. "The Charrant family owns their fair share of private property across the city, if they wanted to pay for a private getaway they could more than afford it."

Eva shrugged, and followed him across the room.

"A red plank of wood Viridian said," Leo noted, tracing his way across the back wall. "Here!" He said, as his hand brushed across a clearly painted but otherwise inconspicuous red plank of wood. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Eva stepped forward. She could feel the plank was loose, and pulling it back revealed a gap in the wall. Behind it she could feel a latch, and pulling it caused the whole wooden wall to slide aside, revealing an opening to the crawlspace.

"Let's take a look," Leo said.

Down an otherwise dingy looking passageway was a finely decorated door. Leo took the handle and it opened on it's own, behind which was a large room that must have been built up between the far corner of the mechanism room and the outer wall of the clock-tower.

The walls were lavishly decorated. Gaslight lit the room, which must have been triggered automatically when they pulled the secret lever. There were red silk recliners and beds, golden candelabras, hookahs which no doubt facilitated any number of illicit substances, and finely framed paintings of the Charrant family. The largest, a painting of the whole family, the mother, father and four children, took pride of place on the central wall.

"Very nice," Leo said. "Would that the Charrant's share it with the rest of us." He sighed.

"That's our suspect right?" Eva asked, pointing to the tall and well built young man on the painting. He wore a red waistcoat, and his belt clearly showed his Waykeeper buckle. He had a shaved head and clean cut face. "No sign of him anywhere else."

Leo poked his head around the beds. "This bed here. The sheets are creased." He then leaned forward and tapped something over with his foot.

Eva looked down, to see that it was a bedpan that held a long brown shape within.

"Uugh!" she squealed. "Is that...?"

"Signs of a recent visitor," Leo said professionally. "Somebody had to leave in such a hurry that they couldn't clean up after themselves."

"So he was here?" Eva asked, still repulsed.

"Highly likely," said Leo. "Look around, see if you can find anything else that can give us an idea of where he might have went.

Eva noticed that the centrepiece of the room was a writing desk. She sat down in it's seat. A far cry from the dusty plain desks of the station, and it was barely intended to be used. That alone spoke to the wealth that the Charrant's had at their disposal. Eva had to had to admit, this case was already taking her to worlds she never dreamed she would actually see.

In front of her was a blank piece of paper, two quills sat in inkwells beside it, and a glass that must have been used for some cocktail, given the foggy stain left behind in it.

"Looks like the condemned man wanted a final drink," Eva said.

Leo was walking around, looking for other signs of recent activity. "Did he choose anything good?" he asked.

Eva picked up the glass and took a sniff. She scrunched up her face immediately as her eyes began to water. The smell was sharp, acidic and citrusy.

"Ugh," she shot.

"What is it?" asked Leo, only half paying attention as he rifled through the silk sheets of a nearby bed. "Sounds like he doesn't have much taste. A Rangled Penudulm? Peter's Peg?"

"Whatever is is he went in heavy on the lemon juice," she replied rubbing her eyes.

As the tears cleared and her vision returned, Eva noticed the blank paper in front of her, and then looked to a nearby candle. "Lemon juice..." she muttered to herself.

Eva pulled open a nearby cupboard to her left. It was filled with glasses and bottles. She pulled open the one to her right, and smiled at what she found. Spare candles, and a box of matches.

"What have you got Eva?" Leo asked as he noticed her working frantically.

"Hold this paper up for me would you sir?" Eva asked, handing him the sheet.

Confused, Leo obliged.

Eva struck a match and then lit the candle. With Leo in place she moved it close, but not too close, as not to burn the paper, just to heat it up.

As the candle flickered, words in dark brown began to appear on the page.

"Lemon juice," Eva said with a smile. "A secret message, just like the combination for Erlickson's vault."

"The Charrants are a family of chemists," Leo said with a smile. "They clearly know their chemical reactions. Well done Eva."

Eva smiled back at the praise, as she finished working her way across the rest of the page, filling the text out in full.

They read it.

_Mother, Father, Nathanial, Sebastian and Elisa_

_It brings me great sorrow to say farewell like this. I had intended to say my goodbyes in person, in good time, before my departure, but events have conspired against me. I must leave the city immediately, and so you must forgive me this abruptness._

_You will hear many things about me in the coming weeks. You will hear that I am a killer, and this is true, but I only did so in a moment of panic. I only had the best of intentions. You will also hear that I am weak, a coward, and a traitor to the city. This is not true. I only wanted what was best for the city. I only wanted the Waykeepers to be what they profess to be. Genuine protectors of the city. Servants for the common man. It took great strength for me to stay true to myself, and not get ground down under their boot._

_My only real sin is being misguided. I see now that the Waykeepers are beyond reform. There is no saving an institution that is rotten to the core, and there is no saving a city that is so indebted to that institution. I wish I could believe there was hope for Icon, but I do not, and I cannot in good consistence remain in a place doomed to corruption. The only answer is to start again. To build something new._

_I will be leaving the city. Do not come looking for me. I will leave no clues to my whereabouts, but know that I am happy. A truer life awaits. I hope one day you find one too._

_Always a Charrant_

_Ignacio_

Concluding that there was no further clues to find in the hideaway, Leo and Eva both stepped back into the main mechanism room of the clock-tower. The mechanism's ticks and clicks continued, indifferent to their presence.

Leo tapped his finger on his chin. "He can't have gotten far," he said, voice as inquisitive as ever.

"But he's left no clues," Eva said. "He even wrote so himself."

"We know he's trying to leave the city," Leo said. "And he knows the Waykeeper's will be looking for him. He can't just jump on the first ship that's leaving port. He'll need documentation, and the Waykeepers will know him by sight."

Eva sighed. She felt as though she was so close upon finding the secret note, but now they were back at a dead end. "Well that's it then..."

"No!" Leo said, suddenly, sharply, and began marching to the clock-face. "I know where he's headed."

"What?" Eva said, running after him. "Where?"

"Think Eva," he shot back at her. "Where's the one place in thy city you don't need documentation to _leave_?"

Eva was tired of playing mind games. She shrugged. Shook her head.

Leo pointed out through the glass of the clock-face. Eva followed his finger, out towards a large, diamond-shaped object that hung just beyond the orbit of the city.

"The Arc," Leo said. "Charrant was stationed there. It's the last place they'd expect him to show up. More importantly he knows how the Waykeeper's there operate. How they manipulate the people coming through. No doubt he plans on masquerading as an undocumented immigrant in order to deliberately get deported."

"Fuck me, that'd take some balls," Eva said, wearily.

"Language Eva!" Leo shot. "And it's not balls that Charrant has, but desperation. He's only got one way out, and we don't have much time." He began running for the stairs. "Come on, we're going to need to get ourselves a sky boat!"


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Leo close in on their suspect, yet as they face the worst corruption and evil their city inflicts upon the helpless, they are forced to ask themselves if a simple arrest can truly resolve the crime. Ideologies clash and hard decisions must be made as this tale comes to it's uncomfortable conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Windlass (twitter.com/MusketAnna/), who not only did the artwork but was also instrumental in forming the direction of the story and the themes I wanted to explore. They really helped me bring this world to life.
> 
> If you've enjoyed this story, you can find out about more of my projects and original fiction at http://eljackscomicsblog.blogspot.com/ , you can follow me at twitter.com/El_Jackinton or eljackinton.tumblr.com and find my own artwork at elpresedente.deviantart.com/

Sea of Spheres

No Route To Guide You

By Jack Harvey

Part Four

The Arc was a massive transport ship, bigger than some towns, that once ferried colonists throughout the sea. Now, after long falling into disrepair, it has been locked to Icon's orbit and converted into a holding point for hopeful immigrants. Each one wanting to make their way into the city of Icon proper.

Eva had never been on a sky boat before, yet surprisingly she was not frightened. While there was no land below her, just the gaping emptiness of the sea, and the city was far behind, she could already feel how lighter gravity was on the ship itself. If she were to fall off the side she would simply hang there, no gravity to pull her anywhere at all.

Eva could imagine the experience being quite calming.

"Arc's coming up," said Justice-Navigator Oldstrom, ringing a loud bell. The gnarled pilot was responsible for ferrying Justices from the city to the Arc on matters of urgent business, but that didn't stop him grumbling that he had to do it. "I'll be waitin' an hour, any longer and you'll have to find your own way back."

Leo looked at Eva and rolled his eyes.

"How are we going to find him amongst all that?" Eva asked, taking in The Arc's massive and sprawling visage. Transport ships were coming and going like bees buzzing around a hive, and Eva could see whole crowds of people poking their heads over the deck like curious children.

"We know what Charrant looks like," Leo said. "He won't have had time to grow out his hair, so his appearance shouldn't be much difference. Keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious."

"Well that hardly narrows it down," Eva said.

"Think about it Eva," Leo shot, growing tired of her grumbling. "The Arc is filled with hundreds of hopefuls desperate to get into the city, and they know the Waykeepers will be looking for any little reason at all to turn them away. Everyone is going to be on their best behaviour, everyone except the man who is trying to get himself _deliberately_ ejected."

"You think he's going to make a scene?" Eva asked.

"Charrant used to work here," Leo said. "He knows the kinds of things that'll get an immigrant ejected. I imagine he'll still have his keys, his passes. He just needs to make sure he weaves his way to arrivals, and acts more like a shifty immigrant than a fugitive Waykeeper.

"Arrivals," Eva said. "That narrows it down at least." Then she turned, and swallowed nervously. "What if he's armed? Shouldn't we be armed?"

"Justices are agents of reason Eva. We reason out crimes, and we reason out individuals. Violence is the Waykeeper's way."

"Heheh," Oldstrom scoffed, listening in on the conversation as he brought the boat towards the officials dock.

Leo ignored him. "If it makes you feel any better," he pulled out a pair of cuffs from his coat. "We'll restrain him once we have him."

All of a sudden the boat shook, and Eva watched as it glided down into a large docking bay. With a bump it finally settled, and Oldstrom pulled a leaver where the exit ramp extended from the back.

"One hour," Oldstrom repeated.

"Justice takes time," Leo said.

"And I have better things to do with mine," he answered, waving his hand to the ramp. "Off with you."

Leo grumbled and they descended the ram.

Filling the bay were other sky-boats and sky-ships of official purpose, most stamped with the badges of the Waykeepers and the Transit Union.

Leo walked up to one such member. A stuffy looking grey haired man who seemed to be taking his job very seriously. The man was sitting at a desk behind a glass pane. To his side were two Waykeepers guarding the gate.

"Justice Gunther. Novice-Justice Reinheart," he greeted. "We're here to investigating the smuggling of undisclosed cartography. We believe our suspect is masquerading as a recent arrival in an attempt to spirit these illegal maps out of the city."

"I see," the clerk said, unaware that Leo had only told him part of the story.

Eva glanced over at the Waykeepers who eyed her suspiciously. Probably for the best Leo didn't tell them everything.

"We need access to arrivals," Leo said. "I presume you have a key?"

"Anders and Stromare over there can take you through," the clerk said, nodding to the Waykeepers.

"While that is appreciated, my novice and I will work faster on our own," he said sternly. "The key will be returned forthwith once our business is concluded, you have my word as a Justice."

The clerk didn't answer for a moment, dipping his head and glaring at Leo. For a moment Eva worried they'd be in for trouble, but the clerk obviously didn't need the hassle. "Fine," he said with a sigh, and got out of his seat. A moment later he had returned with a large iron ring rattling with keys. He passed it through a slot at the base of the glass. "The one with the green label is for Arrivals," he said. "And for Icon's sake make sure you lock each door as you pass through. The last thing we want is a couple of bodies sneaking through."

"I know my duty," Leo nodded, before leading Eva over to the main gate. "Gentlemen?" he said, as the two Waykeepers snarled at him for a moment, before opening the gate and letting them through.

****

The entire structure was packed with bodies, and even with access to staff areas Leo and Eva still spent most of their time squeezing through the crowds. These people seemed to come from all walks of life, and some were of species Eva had never even heard of.

"All these people are wanting to get to the city?" Eva asked, astounded. "Why?"

"For a better life," Leo said. "Icon may not be ideal, but it beats the wastes of The Basin or the subterranean caverns of Epsilon."

"Why Icon though?" Eva asked, shoving her way past a pair of shivering old men.

"You know why," Leo said, his voice dropping and becoming grim. "Despite everything Icon is still a city that provides. Most other places can't say that. Look at you? Would you have survived so long anywhere else?"

Eva didn't want to think about that.

"So why are we stopping them then?" Eva continued. "Why is the city trying so hard to keep all of these people out?"

"Well," Leo said, coming to the main staff entrance under a massive sign painted in green that said _Arrivals_. "Icon doesn't want to just let anyone in. Any number of these people could be Anarchist infiltrators, Arcadian agents, smugglers and criminals. Disease carriers even. People who are a danger to the city."

Eva looked around at the people in transit. She had seen these kinds of faces before. They were the faces of her own sisters and brothers. The Horns living out of the slums and back alleys of Icon. Faces so desperate that they'd do anything if it just meant a roof over their heads and food in their bellies.

"You really think any of these people are a danger to the city?" she asked.

Leo clicked the key into the lock and pulled the gate open. "No," he said. "And I don't believe any of this would stop any of those dangers if they were." He followed that with a sigh long and weary, as if it was releasing years of frustration with life. "The truth is the difference between being accepted or ejected is often contradictory and arbitrary."

"That's encouraging," Eva said, with a sigh herself.

"Come on," he replied. "We can't worry about all that now. We're here, and we've got a job to do. Let's find Charrant."

****

Eva shivered as she watched over the helpless people crowded into the arrivals hall being pulled and sorted into all directions. Mothers and children cried as they were pulled out of queues by Waykeepers, for reasons that, as Leo had pointed out, seemed nothing more than arbitrary. Far worse was the seemingly endless stream of miserable and defeated bodies, who were being funnelled back towards the departures hall mere moments after their arrival. Eva wanted to look away, but had no choice but to keep watch, knowing that this was where Charrant was headed.

"Maybe we're wrong," Eva said, hoping there was a way she could get out of this horrible case as quickly as possible. "Maybe Charrant found another way out of the city?"

As if Leo were waiting for her to pose the question, he pointed down into the crowd. "Man with a yellow hood."

Eva followed his finger. A loan figure, tall, muscular, weaving within the crowd. All that could be seen was a rough bristly chin poking from beneath a hooded cloak.

"Bit of a plush cloak for a simple immigrant," Leo said.

"You think it's him?" she asked.

"Let's go find out," he answered.

Eva and Leo descended the stairs, making their way into the crowd. The yellow hood looked like a beacon. There was no losing the man. Maybe he was banking on this.

"Try not to alarm him," Leo whispered to Eva. "We don't want to alert the Waykeepers."

The man turned, seemingly noticing Eva and Leo's approach, probably due to the size of Leo's hat. As he turned, his face could be clearly seen.

"It's Charrant alright," Eva said, trying her best to keep pace while surrounded by people.

Calmly but swiftly, Charrant ducked away, making for the other end of the hall.

"He's making a run for it," Leo said urgently. "Let's go!"

The two justices pushed their way through groups of complaining bodies, and they watched, as Charrant slipped towards a staff door titled _Maintenance_.

"He's using his keys," Leo said, and swiftly, free of the crowd, they ran for the same door.

Charrant didn't wait to lock it, running down a passageway flanked by a wire fence. This led him down another corridor, heading towards departures. His hood fell back, and his short hair could be seen.

Leo and Eva gave chase, hoping no Waykeeper could hear the sound of their feet on the boards.

Charrant ducked round another corner, and through a pair of double doors. Disappearing from view, he slammed them behind him.

Leo and Eva charged through the doors, expecting another series of obstacles. Upon entering, however, they could see that Charrant was helplessly running his hands across a solid wooden wall.

"This used to lead to another maintenance area," he said, calmly, and almost with amusement. "They've changed a few things since I was last here."

His voice was soft, still boyish despite the size of the man.

"Ignacio Charrant," Leo said, pulling out his cuffs. "By my power as a Justice of Icon I place you under arrest for breaking and entering, the murder of Lund Erlickson and the smuggling of illegal cartography. If you have anything to say that speaks to your innocence of these crimes, I beseech you say it now."

It was the standard reading of the rights every Justice was law bound to give on making an addresses. Eva had to recite it one hundred times during training.

Charrant looked as though he was going to say something sarcastic, but he stopped. "You're Leo Gunter aren't you?" he said in surprise. "Good grief man! we're on the same side!"

"I serve the city," Leo said. "I am on nobodies side."

Charrant was silent for a few moments. The stakes of the situation were probably just dawning on him, as he chose his next words carefully.

"The Waykeepers hate you you know?" Charrant said, with a wry smile. "Back when I started out, when I was trying to change things, that's what they'd call me. A little Leo Gunter."

"I'm flattered," Leo said sarcastically, caring little for Charrant's attempt at a wounding remark. Taking a step closer, he opened up the cuffs. "That changes nothing."

"Wait," he said, backing off and holding out a hand. "Let me tell my side of the story. You think you might know it but you don't know it all."

Leo turned to Eva. "What do you think Eva?" he asked.

Eva shrugged. "Let's hear him out."

"Alright," Leo said, clearly frustrated that she hadn't chosen to just close the case. "Go ahead Charrant, would it do you any good."

Charrant sighed. "If you got this far then you probably know my history. I come from a rich family. I joined the Waykeepers thinking they believed in something. In justice and law. I learned the hard way what they were really all about was profit and power."

"You tried to change things," Leo said, a note of sympathy eking into his voice. "Or so I hear."

"I tried everything," Charrant said, with a disbelieving shake of his head as he stared off into the middle distance. "Nobody wanted to know. Eventually I began working with a lawyer, to build a case to take to the city courts, but every lawyer that isn't already in their pocket is too scared to act. They discovered my scheme, and wanted me out of the picture permanently. But I was still the kid of an influential family. They couldn't just kill me."

"So they sent you to The Basin," Leo said, getting impatient.

Eva scowled at him. "Let him finish."

Leo scowled back.

"Let him finish _sir_ ," Eva said, apologetically.

"They sent me to The Basin," Charrant confirmed, a chill in his voice. "It was like hell, those few years. It was nothing but brutality. Senior Waykeepers rounding us up to go out and attack anyone who wasn't under the banner of Icon, and even sometimes those that were. There was no justice. It was all for their own amusement. And I had to go along with it, or the beatings would get worse."

"Did you really kill a sandworm?" Eva asked,

Charrant looked up, and gave a half hearted smile. "Near enough," he said. "Eventually one day the Waykeepers decided they were going to raid a full blown Anarchist commune. Far beyond Icon territory. We packed for a long trip, ready for anything. Anything except the worm. It hit us like lightning. Swallowed most of the group. Tore apart the rest. I alone survived through luck. Got a sword under one of it's tusks and pulled it out. Scared it away. But I was torn apart myself. Too wounded to move, I passed out.

"Next thing I know I'm awake in a strange town. It was Anarchists. They found me. Brought me to shelter, and nursed me back to health."

"Anarchists eh?" Leo said sceptically.

"The commune... you should have seen it." Charrant said, his eyes glazing over and a fond smile spreading over his face. "It was nothing at all like what they tell us here in the city. No Waykeepers and no Justices. No rich or poor. Everyone just provided for each other. Worked what they could. No food went to waste. Nobody slept on the streets when there were houses to be filled. No bosses or superiors to dole out punishment. If there was ever a problem then people got together and talked it out."

"Sounds like paradise," Leo said sarcastically. "If you liked it so much why didn't you just stay?"

"I wanted to," Charrant said with a laugh. "Believe me I truly did. But I couldn't bare to think of my family mourning me. I had to return. Say goodbye one last time. The Anarchists promised they could smuggle me back into the city, but in return I was asked a favour."

"One of Erlickson's private maps," Eva said, finally seeing how this all fit together. Despite the bleak situation, she felt her chest swelling with pride over actually solving a case.

"Not a map," Charrant corrected, pulling a small package out of his inside pocket. "More a guidebook. I don't know what they wanted with it. It was part of some grant plan to hold off the Waykeepers for good. I wasn't privy to the particulars."

"And so you returned to the city," Leo continued. "Masquerading as a hero?"

"I gave off no such intentions. I never even planned to rejoin the Waykeepers." Charrant said. "But when I heard the story was going around I realised I could use it to get to Erlickson's stash."

"So you pawned the tusk and paid your way back in?" Leo concluded.

"I told them The Basin had changed me," he said. "Toughened me up. I'm not sure if they bought it, but they didn't say no to the donation. With that I managed to wrangle my way into collecting protection money from the Market District's main smugglers. That's how I got a good look at Erlickson's vault."

"The combination lock," Leo said. "The lemon juice."

"Oldest trick in the book," Charrant said, with a little chuckle. "Knew it from back when I was a kid. Erlickson was to be none the wiser."

"But it didn't work out like that," said Leo with venom. "Did it?"

Charrant looked to the floor. He made no effort to hide the shame on his face. "Trust me when I say I did not intend anyone to die. I actually tried to buy the book off Erlickson first! But he knew, me coming from a rich family, that he could raise the price. He didn't know what it was for. Probably thought that I'd been sent by my parents. Either way, I couldn't ask them for more money without raising suspicion."

"So theft was the only way?" Eva asked, wondering how she would have acted if she found herself in the same situation.

Charrant nodded. "It was supposed to be an easy in, easy out. Erlickson must have suspected something. He was waiting for me. He could tell the theft wasn't sanctioned by the Waykeepers and he saw a business opportunity. He was going to blackmail me. Pay up, or he'd tell the Waykeepers I was up to something."

"So you killed him?" Leo said conclusively.

"No!" shouted Charrant, his voice becoming more boyish than ever. "I only meant to scare him! To ward him away! Then I'd be out of the city before he could do a thing about it."

"So what's he doing dead with three bolts in his chest?" Leo asked impatiently. Eva could tell he was eager for the case to be over.

Charrant shook his head and closed his eyes, as though he was trying to prevent himself from re-living the moment. "My finger just brushed the trigger. I swear I didn't pull. The Waykeepers... I think they knew something was up. That I couldn't be trusted. I think they tampered with my crossbow. Tried to tie me to something I couldn't talk my way out of. Something to finish me off for good."

"A likely story," Leo said sceptically.

Eva frowned at him again.

"The rest you know," Charrant said with a sigh. "I tried to hide the body in the vault, but I knew it wouldn't be long before the Waykeepers started looking for me. Giving a personal farewell to my family was out of the question, so I wrote a note, and made my way here, where I'd make trouble for myself and be thrown out of the city deliberately."

"But you never got that far," Leo concluded, caring little for Charrant's distress. "Well, it's a very nice story Charrant, and will be quite embarrassing for the Waykeepers when it gets out, but it doesn't change the facts. Your fate is now in the hands of the courts." He nodded to Eva as he readied the cuffs. "Eva, turn this man around for me would you?"

"Wait," said Charrant with a grim laugh. "You don't think this would ever get as far as the courts do you? To the Waykeepers I'm much worse than a liability or an inconvenience. I'm a traitor to them. I'd never leave my holding cell alive."

Eva turned to Leo, a nervous rumble at the pit of her stomach. She was scared to say it, but she felt she had to. "He's right," she said. "We know what the Wayeepers are like. Know what they're capable of."

Leo paused for a moment, and rolled the cuffs in his hand. "We'll keep him in one of the interrogation rooms at the Justice station. Nature of the crime. It'd be a conflict of interest if the Waykeepers were to take hold of him."

"You really trust your superior that much?" Charrant said. "I know how justice works in this city. He'd turn me over to the Waykeepers the moment they asked."

Eva remembered the scolding Leo got from Justice Superior Crestner the other day. She couldn't imagine the man having Leo's back when it came down to it.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe not. All I know is that when you testify all sorts of information will be made public. Corruption. Bribery. Brutality. Unsanctioned military action outside of Icon jurisdiction." He turned to Eva with almost excitement on his face. "This could be the thing that blows it right open. This could be the case that is the beginning of the end for the Waykeepers."

Eva could understand Leo's logic, but she could not understand his easy dismissal of Charrant's plight. "Or it could be the end of a man's life," she said, sceptically.

"Listen to her," Charrant begged softly. "She's right. Whatever change you think is coming Justice Gunter, believe me it isn't. I've tried it your way. There's no reforming all this. Just look at the way they're treating innocent people outside. You can't trust the system. This is the system!"

The shaking in Eva's stomach was getting worse, and with each word Charrant spoke her faith in Leo crumbled.

"And I suppose your Anarchist friends have it all figured out do they?" Leo scoffed. "Face it Charrant, you've been brainwashed."

Charrant glanced over at Eva. "I don't think your novice is so sure Justice."

Leo turned to her. "Eva, I know Charrant's words sound convincing, but trust me. A Justice serves the city, we have to do this the Justice's way."

"There's a better way," Charrant followed. "But only for those bold enough to take it."

Eva rubber her forehead with both hands, running the palms across her horns. Her mind was a ball of confusion. "I don't know Leo. I just... I look at all this chaos... this corruption. It's everywhere."

"Don't you think I _know_ that?!" Leo shouted to her at the top of his lungs. "Don't you think I care!?" His face red, his eyes rabid with anger. "None of this is easy Eva! But after everything you've seen, after everything you've been through? They've been brutalising your people all your life! Don't you want to strike a blow at these bastards? Don't you want them to pay?! "

Eva looked him in the eyes. His anger had now given way to a sad, pleading sympathy.

"I can't force you to do anything Eva," he said, his voice lowering. "I have no route to guide you. Know only that if you allow this man to walk, then I'll have to report it. Your assessment will be failed, your apprenticeship ended."

Just like that, Eva felt like she was back, living on the streets again. Her life hanging by a thread.

She balled her fists. She wanted to shout at him. To call him a hypocrite. The man who concealed evidence, who lied about the nature of the crime, who drank on duty, and now he had the gall to say he would have to be _honest_ if she let Charrant walk.

But she knew there was no point in arguing. The man had his mind made up.

 _Where then_ , she asked herself, _could she go from here?_ The Justices were her ticket out of poverty, and though she now had a home at Liz and Bost's place, they themselves had admitted that her being a Justice was the main reason for taking her in. Would they have the same sympathy for a recently unemployed Horn?

On the other hand, everything Charrant said was right. The system was beyond reform, she knew that the day she signed up. And yet, she owed him nothing. It was Leo who pointed her to a safer home. Leo, who had been the one to offer a drink and a friendly word when faced with heartbreak. Even now, he still respected her enough to give her a choice, as one-sided as it was.

"Well, Eva?" Leo said calmly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a chance that Leo could be right. That this maybe really would make the Waykeepers pay, and she owed him that chance at least.

"Alright," she said. "We'll do it your way."

With that, Charrant whipped out a knife quick as lightning and pointed it at Leo's throat. "I don't think so," he said through gritted teeth. "I tried to appeal to your better natures, but even I'm not stupid enough to forget Justices work unarmed."

"Drop the knife Charrant," Leo said raising his hands calmly.

"Give me one reason why," Charrant replied viscously.

"Because your brother, Nathaniel, is dead," Leo said, softly.

Charrant's face dropped, and the knife began to tremble in his hands. "What?" he murmured.

"Three Waykeeper bolts to the chest," Leo continued. "I don't know if it was retribution for your betrayal, because the boy was trying to cover for you or something else entirely. Either way, the Waykeepers got to him, and if you run and flee, you know they'll go after the rest of your family for recompense. All the money in the world wouldn't save them."

The knife dropped from Charrant's fingers and it hit the floor. Tears began to stream from his eyes. He fell against the wall and slid down into a crouch. "Nathaniel? He was just a boy!"

Leo handed the cuffs to Eva, then leaned down and obtained the knife, before putting a careful hand on Charrant's shoulder.

"I didn't..." Charrant mumbled. "I didn't mean for any of this."

"If you come peacefully now," Leo said softly. "We can make sure no further harm comes to them."

For a moment Eva expected another rebuttal, yet she could see from Charrant's face that he was utterly defeated. He nodded and sighed.

Leo helped the man to his feet, and turned him so that Eva could cuff his hands. To her surprise she could see that the man still had the guide book he had stolen gripped in his hand.

She took it, and read the cover.

"I wonder what's so important about New York?" she asked, before handing it to Leo and cuffing Charrant.

"Given everything that has happened today," Leo said, storing it inside his longcoat. "It doesn't really matter."

****

Eva had a lot to dwell on as she called in for the night, but even so, after a long day on her feet, and the relative comforts of her bed, she fell right to sleep. The following morning she was right back up, and found herself sitting on that same desk with Basha that she had been days earlier.

"I don't know," said Basha, trying and failing to hide their frustration. "Justice Kalkon is an informative tutor, but I guess I don't see much passion from him. I find it hard to motivate myself under his mentorship."

"Yeah," said Eva, who could tell Basha was looking out of sorts. Their smile was looking weaker. Their eyes more weary. "You're usually a morning person. I haven't seen a frown like that on your face since... well ever."

Basha's usual polite tone returned. "I'm sorry, I don't want to burden you with my problems."

Eva shrugged. "We're Justices. It's our job to be burdened with problems."

Basha laughed, before they suddenly turned to the door at the sound of footsteps.

Leo was striding across the room with purpose.

"So how are you finding your time with Justice Gunter?" Basha asked.

Eva held her tongue, knowing that the sensitivity of the case meant she could say little, even to someone she trusted like Basha. "He's... certainly pushing me to my limit, that's for sure."

"Really?" Basha said with surprise. "I'll be honest, I couldn't tell. Last few days you've looked more relaxed than you ever have."

Eva nodded. She supposed having a stable home was certainly making a difference to her deminer.

"Yeah well..." Eva mumbled.

"You think you made the wrong choice in picking him for your assessment?" Basha asked.

"No," Eva said honestly. "For better or worse."

Eva watched as Leo left his superior's office. He approached his desk, seemed to mess with some papers, and then nodded to Eva.

"A word," he said, before heading off to a more deserted part of the office floor.

"Don't let me keep you," Basha said with raised eyebrows.

Eva made her way over to Leo, who had obviously picked a corner near a vacant desk to make sure nobody overheard.

"I've just spoken to Superior Crestner. Despite his assurances, he couldn't prevent Charrant's transfer to Waykeeper custody last night." His face was a mix of dread and guilt.

Eva felt a tangle at the pit of her stomach. She knew what was coming.

"He was found hanging in his cell last night. Suicide, they're calling it."

Eva's fists tightened, and she turned away from him. Her face burned with anger, and she wanted to slam them down on the filing cabinets behind her, but she stopped herself.

"You did your duty Eva," Leo said, sensing her anger. "It's not your fault."

"I know it isn't!" she shot, turning round, and stepping up to Leo. "It's..."

Leo squared up to her, making no effort to tolerate her anger. "Choose your next words with exceptional care, Novice."

Eva didn't care. She wanted to tell Leo to stuff it. That whatever the Justices were supposed to be for, it wasn't worth this.

She cursed herself that she had forgotten about Viridian's offer. That he gave her the chance to step into a different world. If only she had kept that in her mind when Charrant wanted to flee. She could have refused Leo there and then, and a man would still be alive.

She was ready to say it. Ready to throw in the towel and call time on this whole charade.

"Justice Gunter," came a call from nearby, causing her to pause.

Leo turned, and a young Justice who appeared not that older than Eva, approached with an envelope.

"Justice Gunter," he repeated, reverence and respect in his voice. "Details on a new case. You've been requested specifically to lead the investigation."

"I'm busy at the moment, Justice Richardson," he replied through gritted teeth, turning back to Eva. "It'll have to wait."

"It can't sir," the Justice said. "There's been a death on Opengrass. Third in the space of a week. All theatrical. Ritualistic. They think they've got a serial killer on the lose."

Leo snatched the envelope from the Justice's hands and began examining the contents. "Opengrass you say?"

Opengrass. A strange coincidence. Eva thought on the sphere again. Sparsely populated, at least by the city's standard. She thought on it's entire circumference was being covered in rolling fields and rich woodland. As her anger began to subside, she began to picture the place in her minds eye.

"High command recommended it themselves, against Crestner's objections," Richardson replied. "They remember how well you dealt with the "Calcium Killer" back in 94'."

"Well," Leo said, slipping the files back into the envelope. "What do you say Eva? Finally time to see life beyond the city?"

Eva looked over at Richardson, then back at Leo. A journey to a sphere. New places, and new lands. A genuine serial killer. These were things she could have once only dreamed of seeing. She'd almost forgotten the thoughts that were running through her head, but the adrenalin was still there. The righteous anger that needed to be answered.

"Let's go catch a killer," she replied, and began marching for the door.


End file.
